Thedan Traveler
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Valmora Kryst was just a normal girl living in Renton, Washington until one night the sky turned black & green lightning flashed across the sky, pulling her through a portal & throwing her into the chaos of Thedas after the explosion of the Conclave, trapped in a new & strange world forever. With no way back, she must fight alongside the Inquisition to survive. AU set in DA: I
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! So far I have not done AUs ( alternative universes) so I thought I would give it a try. I hope you like it! ~ladyinquisitor93**

 _"Val, where are you?" someone called, looking through the park in search of their friend. They couldn't see her anywhere, but suddenly green lightning shot across the sky and there was shriek in the distance. Before they could investigate, silence and darkness ensued and they would soon find that Valmora Kryst was no longer apart of their world._

 _-O-_

 _Valmora Kryst slammed into the ground, hitting her head. "Ow, fuck!" she groaned, pushing herself up from the ground and putting a hand to her head. "Where the hell am I?" Looking around she saw a strange world- like something from a dream- colored green with floating islands._

 _"Are you alright?" a voice asked._

 _Valmora turned and looked at a young man standing behind her, dressed in what looked like medieval armor. "Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _"My name is Camren Trevelyan. As to where we are, I have no idea." the young man asked, offering her a hand._

 _Taking it, Valmora let him help her stand. "Thanks."_

 _"What's your name?" Camren asked her._

 _"I'm Valmora Kryst, but I usually just go by Val." she said, looking at him. He was a cute guy, slightly tanned skin and messy brown hair with soft green eyes. "Do you know how we can get out of here?"_

 _Camren shook his head. "No idea. Maker, this is a mess..."_

 _Val looked around and saw a faint white glow in the distance. "What's that?"_

 _Camren looked in the direction she was squinting. "I'm not sure." An evergrowing sound of shrieking and feet pounding against the ground caused him to glance behind them. "I think we should run."_

 _Val looked behind them and felt her eyes go wide as she saw hundreds of freakish spider like creatures advanced towards them. "Shit!" She took off running next to Camren, both heading towards the white light that seemed to beckon to them._

 _"Keep running!" Camren said, not once looking back._

 _Val tried to ignore the creatures chasing them, the sense of utter fear in her chest. Her lungs were bursting as she sprinted next to this strange guy. She reached the summit, standing next to the strange white glow. It looked like the figure of a woman to her, a hint of a rosy colored dress white creme accent fabrics and a strange hat like a religious leader would wear. "Please, help us!" she asked, then looked down to where Camren was struggling to climb the summit of the mound where she stood. She slid down and outstretched her hand. "Reach, Camren! Reach!"_

 _Camren threw up his hand and grabbed it, pulling himself up. He and Val hurried forward, trying to reach the summit once more, this time reaching out to grab the hand of the figure before them. Suddenly everything went white and Val felt herself slamming into the ground again._

 _"Ow..." she said, pushing herself up again. She looked around and they were no longer in the green place, but instead in a ruin with fires burning every which way and a group of soldiers- what looked like soldiers based on their armor- advanced towards them. She looked to her side and saw Camren unconscious next to her. "Camren? Camren, wake up!" She checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "Good, you're still alive." She looked up at the soldiers. "Can you help us? We were being chased by some kind of spider creatures and he's unconscious. "_

 _The soldiers looked at each other and tightened their grasp on their weapons._

 _'They have swords and spears... Where the hell am I?' Val thought. "Please, someone help us!" she asked, a sense of desperation breaking through._

 _"What is going on here?" a woman asked, coming to join them. "Maker's breath..." she exclaimed when she saw Val and Camren before her. "Who are you?"_

 _"They fell from a rift, Lady Cassandra." one soldier said._

 _"Please, miss, he needs help!" Val asked, looking at this woman- Cassandra._

 _"Take them into custody!" Cassandra ordered, her grasp on her own sword tightening._

 _"What? We haven't done anything wrong!" Val objected, trying to get out of the grasp of the soldiers restraining her. "We were running for our lives! A woman saved us, but he got hurt! Why are you arresting us?"_

 _"What do you know of what happened here?" Cassandra asked, coming to stand before her._

 _"I don't know..." Val said, looking at her. This woman was intimidating. "I felt myself falling, then I found myself in the place with green skies and floating islands. Camren was there with me, helped me stand, but then we were chased by these spider looking creatures and a woman glowing white helped us escape to here. Camren must have lost unconcsciousness when we fell here."_

 _"You saw a woman? Glowing white?"_

 _Val nodded. "Yes, miss. She looked beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before. There was some kind of divine way about her, like she was a religious figure loved by all."_

 _"Maker's breath..." she heard the woman say, her eyes widening. "Take this man to Haven. See that he is treated, restrained, and prepared for questioning." She looked back at Val. "What is your name?"_

 _"Valmora Kryst. I'm from Washington state."_

 _"I do not know where this 'Washingston state' is, but you are clearly a long way from home."_

 _"Where am I? Who are you people?"_

 _"I am Cassandra Pentaghast and we are with the Inquisition. You are in what is left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, near Haven in the Frostback Mountains of Ferelden."_

 _"Ferelden?"_

 _"Come, we must return to Haven."_

 _The soldiers started to drag her away. "Wait, why are you detaining me?"_

 _"You survived the explosion that destryoed the Conclave. You and that man both are to be brought in and questioned."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because Divine Justinia is dead."_

 _-O-_

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _Val sighed. She had answered this question more than a dozen times. "I'm from Renton, Washington."_

 _"I have not heard of this place. Where is it located on this map?"_

 _Val looked down at the map and searched it. The map before her wasn't one of the United States. It was of somewhere called Thedas, hosting countries like Ferelden, Orlais, Free Marches, Seheron, and Antiva. "It's not on this map. I don't recognize this map."_

 _The woman who spoke with her was a redhead, patient unlike like Cassandra, and she wore a purple cowl and light armor. "You do not know these lands?"_

 _Val shook her head. "That's what I am telling you. I was walking through the park near my house with a friend of mine when all of a sudden the sky turned black and green lightning shot across the sky. I felt like I was pulled through a portal or something, then fell to the ground in the place of green skies and floating islands. That's where I met Camren and we had to run for our lives from these spider creatures. A lady of glowing white light helped us escape, a white light surrounded us when we reached her, and next thing I know, I hit the ground hard and Camren was unconscious." She rubbed her temples. "Look, miss, I have no idea where I am or why I am here. I only want to go home."_

 _"Well, it won't be possible." a new voice said._

 _"You're an elf..." Val said, looking at the man who joined them. "You've got to be kidding me."_

 _"I assure you I am not." he replied, seeming amused. "Leliana, this woman speaks the truth. Somehow she must have been pulled through a Fade Rift when the Breach appeared and was transported to our world from her own. She does not know anything of our world or what happened to bring her here."_

 _"How do you know this to be true, Solas?"_

 _"I have traveled the Fade, spoken with the spirits and this is what they tell me." the elf said. "This young woman is from an entirely different world, different universe than our own."_

 _Val stared at him and couldn't find the words to speak. 'I'm not in America anymore? I'm not even in my own world?' She took a deep breath. "Can I go back home?"_

 _The elf shook his head. "No, and I am truly sorry. The portal was one way and there is no way for us to return you to your own world. You are trapped here forever."_

 _She couldn't stand it anymore and stood abruptly, knocking over her chair as she pushed past the soldiers, Leliana, and the elf Solas. She ran through the door and pushed past everyone crowded together in the small village that opened up to her. She couldn't understand what happened, didn't understand why it happened, but she knew she was way out of her element. She felt panic, fear, uncertainty, and desparation as she ran. She ran to what looked like the main gate of the village, not stopping until she burst through the gates. She looked around, trying to find a way out She ran through what looked like a training camp, nearly knocking over the soldiers training in front of the village. She bumped into someone and looked up at them._

 _"Sorry..." she managed to say before she tried to keep running, only to be stopped by a few of the soldiers._

 _"Commander, isn't this the girl they brought in with the suspect?" one of his men asked._

 _"Please, let me go..." Val said, backing away from the men. She felt her panic rising and searched around, grabbing a long sword from a weapons rack. She drew the blade and hooked the sheath on her belt. "Stay back!" she warned._

 _"Men, stand down!" said the Commander, the person she had run into. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked, coming over to her as he saw the blood beginning to drip down her face._

 _She looked up at him, her grip tightening on the hilt of the sword as she watched his hand move to his own sword. "Stay away from me..."_

 _He stopped. "I do not want to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You're bleeding, miss, where are you injured?" He looked at her stance and the way she grasped the sword. She clearly had some kind of experience in wielding a weapon. He took another step closer to her, hoping he could calm her down before she got hurt._

 _"I don't want to fight you... I just want to go home..." Val said, trying to ignore the blood dripping down her cheek. She must have hit her head harder than she thought earlier._

 _"I can't let you go, miss." the Commander said, advancing further towards her. "You and the suspect are to be questioned."_

 _"I don't care! I've done nothing wrong!" Val retorted, then lunged at him. "If you won't let me pass, then I will fight my way through!"_

 _The Commander drew his sword and was barely able to block her attack. "This is pointless. You are bleeding and need to be treated!"_

 _"All I want to do is to go back home!" Val said, continuing her attacks. She had been trained by her father, a man who was a weapons master. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"_

 _The soldiers watched as this strange young woman and their Commander attacked and defended themselves from the other. Behind them, Leliana, Cassandra, and Solas came out of the village and saw what was going on._

 _"You fell out of a Fade Rift with that man. You were amongst the only ones to have survived the explosion at the Conclave. We need to find out what happened and what caused the death of the Divine!" the Commander said, swinging his sword at her. It caught against her blade, surprising him, and sparked._

 _"I don't know what happened. I told you guys everything I know. Why can't you just let me go?" Val said again, throwing her weight forward and causing him to lose his balance. The Commander fell to the snowy ground and she stood above him, her blade's tip against his throat. "I was taken from my home, thrown into this chaotic world of yours, and now I have no way back. I am alone here, I have no home, no family, no one I can trust. The only person who helped me you have held as your prisoner and he doesn't know anything more than I do. We found each other in what I assume is this 'Fade' place and we helped each other escape. You people need to get all of your facts right before you start pointing fingers at the wrong people."_

 _The Commander's breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at this strange young woman who couldn't have been much younger than him. She was a beautiful young woman, long mousy brown hair that framed her face- her bangs parted over her left eye- and striking blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt with tan leggings and dark brown leather boots that matched her belt. She wore small silver hoop earrings and a set of simple silver cuff bracelets. Never before had a woman beat him in combat, not even the Hero of Ferelden or the Champion of Kirkwall. He watched as the woman lifted the blade and drove it straight down. His eyes widened when he saw the blade inches from his face, embedded into the snowy ground. When he looked back from the blade to this girl, he saw the blood mixing with tears that had finally broken free as they slipped down her cheeks.  
_

 _"I don't know why I am here." Val said, looking down at the handsome man at her feet. His golden hair and amber eyes glowing with the light of the broken sky. "I have nowhere left to go... Just leave me alone..." She started to walk away, glad that the soldiers parted a way for her. One of them ran up to the Commander and helped him to his feet._

 _"Wait!" he called._

 _Val stopped, looking back at him. "Please, just let me go..."_

 _"You have incredible skills with a blade and we need soldiers to fight the Breach." he said. "Never before have I met someone with such raw skill in wielding a blade."_

 _Val looked over as Leliana and the others joined them. "You said your name was Solas?"_

 _The elf nodded._

 _"Are you completely certain that there is no way for me to return home?" Val asked._

 _"The portal that brought you here closed when the rift you and your friend fell out of opened. If you had any chance of returning to your own world, it would have been then. There is no way to reopen the portal and send you back."_

 _Leliana stepped forward. "Cullen, this girl is innocent, which may mean that her friend is innocent as well. He has still yet to wake, but once he does, we should bear in mind that he may hold no responibility for what happened."_

 _Val looked up at the broken sky. "You need to close that thing, right?" she asked, glancing over at the commander._

 _"Yes. We need to strengthen our forces and find a way to close it, else all of Thedas- even the world- is doomed." the Commander replied._

 _Val sighed and looked back up at what these strangers called the 'Breach'. "Well, Mom and Dad, I guess I'm stuck here..." she whispered to herself, hoping that somewhere her parents would hear her from the beyond. "As I have no home to return to and someone I owe a debt to, I will stay and help you." Val said, looking back at the commander and the others. She walked up to the commander. "My father once told me that if I found a cause worth fighting for, never turn my back. If you need help to save your world, then I offer you my services. I have but one condition."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Camren Trevelyan is not to be harmed. Anyone comes near him with intent to do anything to hurt him or kill him, I will not hesitate to show no mercy. He saved my ass back in the Fade and I owe him my life." Val said, grasping the sword she had used to fight him. She sheathed it and walked passed him and the others gathered._

 _"What is your name, miss?"_

 _"Valmora Kryst of Renton. And before you ask, Commander, I will fight for your Inquisition. I have no home, no family, no friends now and nothing else to fight for. If I am to remain here in your world, I may as well fight to preserve it so that I can build a new future for myself here." And with that, Val walked back to the village, going to find Camren and a healer._

 _"Cullen, can we use her?" Cassandra asked, looking at the COmmander._

 _Cullen watched as the mousy brown hair swirled around Val as she walked away, disappearing into the village. "She has more raw skill than I have ever seen in a single person. Whoever taught her to fight knew what they were doing. We could use her skills as a warrior in the days to come."_

 _Cassandra sighed. "If she is innocent, then what of that man with her?"_

 _"I do not know. But, Maker willing, he'll wake soon and we can find our answers."_

 _-O-_

 _Camren Trevelyan woke a few days later, finding himself on his knees before Cassandra and Leliana. He looked to his side and saw the young woman who was with him before. "It's you!"_

 _Val smiled a little. "Good to see you awake, Camren."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Well, according to what I have been told, there was an explosion at this Conclave thing and the Divine is dead. We seemed to have met in the Fade and fell out of a rift. The woman who helped us we don't know the identity of and you were unconscious when Cassandra and her men here found us. They have some questions about what happened, since you know more than I do, especially about that mark on your hand."_

 _Camren looked down at the glowing green mark and then up at the woman called Cassandra._

 _"Val, could you step outside?" Cassandra asked._

 _"If that is what you need, then of course." Val said. "Camren, it'll be OK. I'll be right aside."_

 _Camren nodded and watched Val left the chamber, closing the door behind her._

 _"What was your world like?" Cullen asked, coming to join Val as she leaned against the wall and looked out over at the Breach._

 _Val sighed. They had just gotten back from sealing the first rift and her mind was reeling from the things she had seen, leaving her in no mood to talk. But, trying to be respectful, she answered, "Renton, where I lived, was a great place. It was a small town, not too far from the main city, lots of trees, a large river, and plenty of lakes. As far as the rest of my world, there were so many different cultures, different types of people, different races, different ideals, different religions and world leaders. It wasn't the greatest place, but it was home nonetheless."_

 _"I'm sorry you can't go back." he said, looking down at her._

 _Val looked at the Breach for a moment, then at the Commander. "It's not your fault, Commander. I just need to make the best of my situation and move forward with my life." She sighed and wrapped the cloak she had been given around herself, the chilled winter air blowing an icy wind through the area. She stepped away from the wall and turned away, walking back towards the Chantry- these peoples' version of a church._

 _Cullen watched her walk away, her shoulders sagging, her head hanging down. 'Poor girl...'_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Valmora Kryst had come into Thedas, falling through a Fade rift with Camren Trevelyan after she herself had been sucked through a portal when the Breach opened. She wondered from time to time if she was even going to be missed, if anyone would look for her, but she couldn't do anything about it and decided to not let it bother her anymore. She usually went with Camren and some of his other companions, trained with the soldiers when she had the time or she helped with cooking meals for everyone.

Val began to grow comfortable around the people of the Inquisition- especially Camren and his inner circle and advisors. Cassandra she had already met and knew she could trust, though she wished she would be less abrupt with Camren. Leliana she had also met, but while the spymaster put up a friendly face Val knew that she could be your worst enemy just as quickly as having your back. Josephine was a little fru-fru pretty rich girl, but she was humble and knew how to do her job as an ambassador. Solas was wise, but he seemed to act like he was better than everyone else just because he knew more about everything. Varric was a sarcastic joker, but he had a good heart and would have your back every time. Blackwall reminder her of her father, strong willed, caring, and protective. Vivienne was a pompous twat of a noble lady and had her staff so far up her ass that it was no wonder she was so stuck up. This lady thought she knew best and she was worse than Solas- she even corrected Solas much to Val's amusement. The Iron Bull was like Varric, sarcastic, joked around, and would have your back, but there was something about him that was differentt. For one thing, he had giant horns coming out of his head and gray skin- which was apparently normal for Qunari. Dorian was interesting- he was a mage like Solas and Vivienne, but he was from a country known as Tevinter- and Val wasn't surprised to find out that he preferred the fellows to the gals.

One day while Camren went out with Varric, Blackwall, and Solas to the Fallow Mire, Val was training with some of the other soldiers. She faced off against several of the men, winning each match. When no one else wanted to spar with her, Val decided to go to the tavern and find the strongest drink she could. The sun was slipping behind the mountains, but the sky remained lit because of the Breach.

Finding a seat by herself, Val sat down with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Since she had come to Thedas, she had taken to drinking when she could to dull the pain of being trapped in this strange world forever.

The night progressed and the tavern began to fill. Val took her bottle of whiskey and left the tavern, going outside where it was a little quieter. She walked towards a tent she thought was empty and sat inside. She took a swig and leaned against the bed that was inside.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice made Val jump and she stared at the Commander sitting at his desk. She blushed, realizing she had slipped into his tent.

"Fucking shit! Sorry, Commander." she said, hiccuping as she stood. "I just needed somewhere quiet. I'll leave you in peace."

Cullen looked at her. "How much have you had to drink?"

Val looked down at the bottle. "So far it's just this one bottle. I'm thinking I'll go fetch another from the kitchens once I'm done with this one." She replied with a slur and a smile as she looked back up at him.

Cullen set down his reports and stood. "You shouldn't be drinking so much, Val." He reached for the bottle, but she swatted it away from her.

"Ah, leave me be, Cullen." She said, waving him off.

Cullen looked at her, concerned. "Valmora, you have had too much to drink. Let me have the bottle before you make yourself sick."

Val looke up at him. "You're not the boss of me, Cullen. Using my full name isn't going to scare me; you're not my father. Just leave me be." She pushed passed him and left the tent.

Cullen didn't know what kind of trouble she could get into, so he followed after her and found her on the hill overlooking the frozen river. He went to join her as she gazed up at the Breach. "Val, is everything alright?"

She sighed, taking another swig of whiskey. "You know, when my parents were killed in an accident, I thought that was the day that I lost everything. Now that I'm here, I feel like I've lost everything all over again."

Cullen looked at the Renton girl. They had known each other for nearly four months, but he felt like they had grown somewhat close. War and chaos and destruction of one's world could do that to people. From what he had been able to discern of this girl, she was a kind soul, loving and protective of those she cares about. She was a skilled warrior and cook. She had an amazing singing voice that he had only heard when passing the kitchens if she was there alone cooking. She seemed lost and afraid, but what could he expect from someone thrown into a world like this? She never turned them away, never once broke her promise to protect Camren- the newly named Herald of Andraste- and yet through everything she was trying to learn what she could of this world. She studied the books in the Chantry, learning its history and the history of Ferelden and other countries in Orlais. She spoke with Solas and learned what she could of the Fade and demons and spirits.

"I've lost my home, the one friend I had, my father's workshop and training center will shut down, my mother's flower shop will close... I feel like I've let everyone back home down and yet I feel like it wouldn't matter and no one would miss me." Val continued, the alcohol opening her up a bit more than normal.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who'd let anyone down." Cullen said. "You've been here nearly four months with the Inquisition and not once have you disappointed us. You were thrown into our world, into a war between mages and Templars and demons running rampant through the lands, and you've done everything you can to help us stop the chaos and close the Breach. You've more than pulled your weight and more than proved your worth with the Inquisition. We're grateful for you aid."

Val looked down at him, searching his amber eyes. "You're a sweetheart, Cullen." She said, managing a smile. "You're handsome and strong, command such great respect from your men and those around you." She looked down at the bottle of whiskey in her hand. She lifted it and handed the bottle to the Commander. "Here. I think you're right. I've had too much to drink."

Cullen took the half empty bottle and looked at it. "Would you like me to walk you to your tent?"

Val shook her head and did something she nor Cullen expected. She wrapped her arms around the Commander's neck, hugging him. Cullen wasn't sure what to do, so he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. She smelled like whiskey, but also of honeysuckle and raspberries. When Val pulled back, she kissed the Commander's cheek and looked at him. "You're a good person, Cullen. Thank you for letting me ramble a bit. Have a good night." Smiling, she patted his chest and stepped back, heading back down the hill and disappearing into her tent.

Cullen could feel the warmth of her kiss on his cheek and a strange feeling rising in his stomach. 'What is this feeling?' Unsure of what it was, the Commander went back down to his own tent and disappeared inside, trying to finish the reports before he himself went to bed. Down by the tavern though, Varric and Dorian stood together, smirking as they looked at each other after witnessing the Commander and the girl from Renton together.

"This should be good." Varric commented.

"Indeed." Dorian agreed, chuckling.

 _-O-_

The next morning, Val woke with only a slight headache. She didn't usually get hung over, so she was grateful for that. She did remember what happened last night, what was said between her and the Commander, what was done. She blushed a little and went to her small table, grabbing her brush. Leliana and Josephine were kind enough to provide her with the essentials a girl should have, even in war. She brushed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail and looked in the mirror, applying the kohl eyeliner Josephine had managed to acquire for her. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she pulled on her leather armor, grabbed her sword and hooked it on her belt, then pulled her cloak on and went out to the kitchens. She grabbed a quick bite to eat, then went to the training field. She had been helping oversee the training of the soldiers, giving pointers like her father had given her. She looked around, though, and didn't see the Commander. She asked if anyone had seen him yet, and when the answer was no, she gave them instructions for their training session and went to find him. Checking his tent first, she found nothing. She decided to check the chantry next and found him in the war room.

Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer. Cassandra was the one who answered and welcomed her inside.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kryst!" Josephine said. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Val asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced over at the Commander who stood next to her and saw him smirk, the scar on his upper lip twitching a bit. "I hope nothing bad?"

"Not at all." Camren said, grinning at her. "In fact, it couldn't be anything more than good."

"We were discussing giving you a seated position within the Inquisition." Leliana said.

"Really?" Val asked, coming to stand next to Cassandra and Josephine. "I've barely been here four months and I'm not even of this world. Why the fuck would you give me a seat?"

"Your language aside, Val, you have showed incredible skills in battle, a great knowledge of weaponry and their uses, and you have been getting the respect of our soldiers rather quickly." Cullen explained. "I have discussed this with the others and the Herald and we all agree. We would like to offer you a position as my second in command."

"Seriously?" Val asked, looking at everyone. "You guys want me to be the second in command to the Commander of the Inquisition's forces?"

"Yes. We can think of no one better." Camren said, smiling.

"Will you accept?" Cullen asked, not realizing how hopeful he sounded.

Val nodded. "Of course. It'd be an honor."

Cullen smiled and the others sighed in relief. Camren winked at Val and said, "Thank the Maker. Now, to business."

Val stood across the table, listening to what was being discussed. She listened as they spoke of how they needed to find allies, either accepting the invitation of the mages to Redcliffe Village or seeking out the Templars. She listened to the debating and the arguing, heard valid points from both sides.

"If I may interject," she started, raising a hand. "I know I have very little knowledge of what's actually going on, but from what I understand is that you believe a mage may be responsible for the explosion at the Conclave, and it seems that magik is needed to close the Breach once and for all. On the other hand, Camren has been doing well enough alone with that Mark of his so we may not even need the mages. The Templars would be a valuable ally against the mages if a mage was indeed responsible for the explosion. From an outsider's perspective, I would have to agree with Commander Cullen. With such a high possibility of the mages being responsible for the destruction of the Conclave and the Divine's death, it would be best to go with the Templars."

She looked around at everyone, wondering if she spoke out of turn.

"That's an excellent observation." Camren said. "I would have to agree."

"We need allies, nonetheless, Herald." Josephine said. "We must consider all options."

Val had a sudden rush of pain to her skull and excused herself from the meeting, hurrying out of the war room. The others looked at each other, their brows furrowed with concern.

"Cullen, could you check on her?" Camren asked. "We can finish up the meeting without you."

Cullen nodded and hurried after her.

Val needed fresh air and a quiet place, so she made her way towards the woods next to the village, finding an abandoned cabin. She went inside and sat down near the fireplace. She put her head in her hands and tried to massage the pain away. Outside, Cullen had seen her go into the woods and followed after her.

"Val?" he called, opening the door. "Are you alright?"

Val nodded. "Ya, I just needed some fresh air and somewhere quiet."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I had a sudden rush of pain in my head and it nearly knocked me to my knees. I didn't want the others to worry, so I excused myself."

"We are worried, Val." Cullen said, coming to stand in front of her. He took off his gloves and offered to massage her temples. "May I?"

Val nodded. She sat back and let her new boss massage her temples, his calloused fingers gently rubbing the soft skin at her temples. She felt the pain slowly receeding and sighed contently. "Thank you, Commander."

Cullen smiled. "Of course."

"Commander, I um, should apologize for last night. I don't usually drink that much and if I made you feel uncomfortable in anyway, I'm sorry." Val said, looking up at him.

Cullen looked down at her, seeing her striking blue eyes searching his own in hopes that he wasn't angry or upset with her. "It's alright. You seemed like you needed to talk and I was willing to listen. I'm always willing to listen."

Val touched his hands and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

Val nodded and stood. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, Commander."

"Don't be. As long as you are fine, that's all that matters. Can you return to duty?"

Val nodded. "Shall we?"

Cullen nodded and gestured for her to go first. Val smiled and they returned to the village and their duties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! The song in this chapter is "One Tin Soldier" by the Original Caste. All rights are theirs.**

"You had no right to disband the Order!"

Val stood just outside the war room, wincing at the booming voice of her Commander. She knocked on the door before entering, reports in hand. She had finished all of the paperwork for the day and was hoping she could convince Cullen to take a break. "Here, Lady Josephine."

"Thank you Lady Kryst. I will make sure everyone looks through these reports."

Val nodded and turned to leave, only stopping for a moment to squeeze Camren's shoulder. "Good luck, Cam." She looked over at Cullen, his brow furrowed and a sexy scowl etched across his face. "You'll need it." she added when the Commander met her gaze.

Cullen watched as Val started to leave. He waited a few minutes, then excused himself from the meeting to try and clear his head. Usually when he needed to clear his head he would go and strike a few blows at a practice dummy, but this time he just wanted some tea. Lately, Val had been bringing him a special blend of tea made with jasmine, mint, rose hips, and elfroot that really helped him to calm his nerves. He headed towards the kitchens and went inside, closing the door.

Val had gone into the other room to change into her dress, something she did every day before she went into the kitchens to help out. She usually liked to work alone in the peace and quiet, so she always asked the kitchen staff to take some time for themselves. When she came into the main kitchen and grabbed her apron, she spotted Cullen rummaging through the cupboards.

"Commander? What are you looking for?"

Cullen jumped. "Maker's breath, I didn't hear you come in."

Val sighed. "Well, I got here first, so of course you wouldn't. What are you looking for?"

"That tea you always bring me. I could really use a cup right now."

"Not in the mood for barking at recruits or destroying another practice dummy are we?" Val asked, smirking a little as she reached above him for the jar she kept the tea in. She pulled it down and looked up at him, blushing a little as she realized how close they were to each other. "Why don't I, um, make some tea for you? You can stay in here with me until you calm down."

Cullen blushed and nodded, taking a seat. He sat rubbing his temples and sighed. He only looked up when Val started to hum to herself. He looked up and watched as she moved from pot to pot, stirring and checking on the meal she was preparing. She was very efficient at working alone in the kitchen.

Val hummed a song she knew from when she was young. She smiled to herself, then heard the whistling of the tea kettle. She took a mug and poured the tea in, sweetening it with a spoonful of honey the way Cullen liked. "Here you go, Cullen." she said, smiling.

"Thank you." He said, taking the mug gratefully. Gingerly, he took a sip, then looked up at her. "What song are you humming? It's beautiful."

Val looked at him, blushing. "It's something I learned as a child. If you want to hear me actually sing it, you'll need to stop by the tavern tonight. I promised Horace I would sing for him in return for the bottle of whiskey I took awhile back."

"Perhaps I shall. I'd love to hear you sing."

Val blushed and smiled. "Well, then stop by the tavern later and I'll sing especially for you, Cullen."

Cullen managed a smile and sat there with Val as he finished his tea. They talked a bit, discussing work and such until his mug was empty.

"Do you feel better now, Cullen?"

He nodded and stood. "Yes, thank you."

"See you tonight then?" She asked, looking at him hopefully. Something about the Commander made her heart race and she always found herself smiling around him.

Cullen offered her a smile and a small blush upon his cheeks. "Yes."

"Promise?"

Cullen chuckled and went to the door. "I promise, Maker as my witness."

Val smiled and watched as he left the kitchen. 'Awesome.'

 _-O-_

Later that night, as she had promised Horace the barkeeper and owner of the tavern, Val went to the tavern and started with a few drinks. After an hour or so, Horace began to corral people together and Varric managed to get them to start chanting for her to sing.

"Alright, alright!" Val said, giggling. "I did promise, Horace."

The gruff older man laughed, a deep belly laugh that rumbled through him like thunder. Val stood and went to the spot Varric had set up for her, then scanned the room for a moment. She didn't see Cullen anywhere, but she started her song anyways in hopes he'd join them later.

"Listen children to a story that was written long ago, 'bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below." She started, smiling as the words rolled off her tongue and her nerves began to calm. "On the mountain was a treasure, buried deep beneath a stone, and the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own. Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven, you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the Judgment Day. On the bloody morning after: one tin soldier rides away."

The tavern was silent except for Val singing and the patrons and owner looked at the Renton girl and her beautiful song seemed to calm them, giving them a peace of mind from the chaos outside.

"So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill, asking for the buried treasure- tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came an answer from the kingdom, 'With our brothers we will share all the secrets of our mountain an' all the riches buried there.' Now the valley cried in anger, 'Mount your horses, draw your sword!' And they killed the mountain people, so they won their just reward. Now they stood beside the treasure, on the mountain dark and red. Turned the stone and looked beneath it, 'Peace on Earth' was all it said. So go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven, you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the Judgment Day. On the bloody morning after: one tin soldier rides away." Val looked around at her audience, her eyes sweeping over them, then they rested on Cullen as she spotted him in the corner with a flagon of mead in his hand. She let her eyes linger, meeting his as he raised the flagon in greeting. She felt a small smile pull the corners of her lips up. "Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven, you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the Judgment Day. On the bloody morning after: one tin soldier rides away."

Cullen sat in his corner, sipping his mead as he listened to Val singing in the tavern. He chuckled as the tavern burst into applause and cheering, but it was mostly to Val's reaction to the praise. Her face was flushed in the light of the tavern hearth mixed with alcohol, but he found it adorable that she rubbed her arm in embarrassment as people came to tell her how great she did. He finished his mead and set his mug down, then went outside.

He stood in the moonlight, staring up at the stars as they peeked through the clouds and the distortions of the Breach. He sighed as a cool winter breeze blew through the village and the training camp, stinging his cheeks slightly.

"You came."

He turned to look at Val as she joined him. "Of course I did. I made you a promise."

Val smiled and came to stand next to him. "I'm glad you did. I was happy to see you in the tavern."

"I enjoyed your performance. You've got a beautiful voice." Cullen said, offering her his cloak.

Val shook her head and smiled, rubbing her arms. "Thank you, but I'm fine. It was getting stuffy in there, so this is very refreshing."

Cullen nodded. "It is indeed." He looked at the Breach for a moment, thinking of something else to say. "Val, I must thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You have given me a new perspective on things, new ideas for the recruits, a chance to relax and enjoy myself in what little down time I can get. You coming here to Thedas, to the Inquisition, may have been an accident but I have found it to be quite the happy accident."

Val blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Cullen. Coming from you, it means a great deal to me." She glanced over at him, her blush deepening when she found him looking at her, searching for her eyes.

"I, uh, should retire for the night. Thanks to your hard work, I have no further paperwork to do tonight." Cullen said, reaching up to tuck away a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Val, come on inside!" Varric called from behind them. "The men want an encore with another song!"

"Be right there, Varric!" Val called, waving to the dwarf as he disappeared back inside. "I better go, Cullen. I'll see you in the morning?"

Cullen nodded, his cheeks flushing. "Of course."

Before she turned away, Val gave in to her impulse and desire for a brief moment and stood on her toes, pressing her lips gently against his. She lingered for a moment, eyes closed, then pulled away and looked at him. "Good night, Commander Cullen."

Cullen stood there dumbfounded and watched as she turned and went back to the tavern, quickly disappearing inside. He touched his lips lightly with his gloved fingers and couldn't help but smile. "Good night, Valmora Kryst."


	4. Chapter 4

Val walked through the training camp towards the forge to check on her armor while it was being tuned up and repaired. As she passed by the stable pens, she waved to Blackwall and smiled. "Good afternoon, Blackwall."

Blackwall looked up and smiled. "Good morning, lass. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." she replied with a smile and hugged the man. He reminded her so much of her own father. "Are you leaving with Camren soon?"

Blackwall nodded. "Aye, we're going to te Crossroads to check on the refugees for Mother Giselle. We're leaving as soon as the Herald is ready."

"Who else is going?"

"Varric and Bull are coming along. Beyond that, it'll just be myself and Camren."

Val smiled. "Well, as much as I'd love to go with you and Camren, I'll settle for wishing you luck. I hear the mages and Templars are still running around the Hinterlands, fighting."

"Well, if you want to come along so badly, why don't you then?"

Val and Blackwall looked over as Camren joined them with Varric and Bull. "I have my duties here, Cam, you know that." Val said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Cullen won't mind. Just let him know." Camren said.

"Ya, come on Skylark, come with us for once. It's just to the Crossroads, so there shouldn't be any morons out and about." Varric added, smiling. He brandished Bianca- his crossbow. "Besides, you know Bianca and I got your back."

"I don't know... We have a lot to do still..." Val said.

The Iron Bull lifted her over his shoulder and carried her over to the training grounds.

"Bull, put me down you jackass!" Val said, trying to push herself free.

"Hey, Commander!" Bull called, ignoring the squirming girl on his shoulder. "We're going to need to borrow Asala for awhile. We'll be back in a few days."

"Pardon?" Cullen asked, raising an eybrow at him. He glanced over at Val as she pushed against the Qunari.

"Sorry, Commander." Val said, offering a smile. "Camren would like me to join them, but I didn't want to ask you because we have so much work to do."

Cullen chuckled. "Val, you can go. It'd be good for you to see more of our world." He looked from her to the Iron Bull. "Just bring her back safe? I need my second in command."

"You got it, Commander!" Bull said, his grin wide and went back to join the Herald and the others. "Alright boss, she's cleared to go!"

Camren laughed. "Thanks, Bull. Val, are you ready to go?"

Val slid off the Iron Bull's shoulder as he set her back down. "Ya, I'm good. My light armor will have to suffice for now."

"Then let's go already!" Varric said.

Val laughed, then glanced back at Cullen. She found him watching her and the others and she blushed a little, waving as they turned to leave. Cullen raised a hand in response and watched as Val disappeared down the hill with Camren and his companions. A sudden knot in his stomach rose and he had a sense that something wrong was going to happen. He looked at the spot where Val had stood and even though she had traveled with them before- coming back in one piece- he still wondered if she would really be OK with the Herald and his companions.

 _-O-_

"Venatori!"

Val jumped to protect Camren as a rogue came out of stealth shadows and tried to take him from behind. She threw her shield up and deflected the daggers that had threatened her friend, then drew her sword and slashed him down.

They had stopped to eat something, thinking it was a safe area and not realizing that it'd be an ambush. They were returning to Haven after checking on things in the Crossroads, but there hadn't been any signs of templars, mages, or Venatori activities in the Hinterlands along that road or near the Crossroads.

"Blackwall, watch your back!" Val ordered, taking charge as she had done before.

Blackwall turned and raised his shield as one of the berserkers attacked him.

"Bull, left flank!" Val shouted.

Bull looked to his left and brought down his great axe on the Venatori. "Asala, right flank, eight o'clock!"

Val spun and dodged the sword swung towards her head. She thrust her sword forward, gutting the Venatori. "Thanks!" she called, then bashed aside another of their enemy.

Varric found high ground and shot bolt after bolt at the Venatori. He saw one of the rogues slip into a stealth shadow, missing them as he shot a bolt at them. "Careful, there's a shadow rogue somewhere around!" he called, searching for the shadow trail.

Val looked around, not seeing anything, but she turned and thrust her sword forward into the Venatori sellsword sneaking up behind Blackwall. Hearing the man groan, Blackwall turned and watched him fall to the side.

"Thanks, lass." he said, panting.

"No problem." she replied, smiling.

Blackwall returned her smile, but it faded when he saw the shadow rogue's trail sneaking up behind Val. "Lass, look out!"

Val didn't even have time to react before she felt a long dagger penetrate her skin, tearing the soft flesh of her back and side.

"Val!"

Bull, Camren, Varric, and Blackwall watched in horror as Val coughed up blood as the Venatori rogue pulled the dagger along her back from the base of her right shoulder blade to the top of her left hip. Varric shot him in the head, killing him, then hurried down from his perch and grabbed the bag of bandages they had brought with them.

"Lass!" Blackwall rushed forward and caught her as she slumped forward. "Lass, can you hear me?"

Val felt a searing white hot pain in her back and side, her vision starting to go black. "I'm sorry..." she managed to get out. "I messed up..."

"No, lass, you did wonderful. You just hold on now and we'll get you home." Blackwall said, smoothing back her hair. He took the bandages Varric handed him. "We need to dress the wound, lass. I'll need to remove your armor."

Val nodded and let the Warden pull off her armor and tunic. Thankfully she had her breast band and it had avoided been torn or cut. She grimaced and cried out in pain as Blackwall tightly wrapped the bandages around her.

"There, we're done, lass." the Warden said, then took Val's cloak and wrapped her in it. "Let's get you home to a healer."

Val coughed, more blood spurting from her mouth and staining her skin. "I might not make it back... look after Cam for me, OK?" she asked, looking up at the Warden with blurred vision. "Tell Cullen... I love him..."

"You can tell him yourself when we get back, lass." Blackwall said, but then he felt panic as her eyes closed and her arm fell limply to her side. "Lass?" he asked, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Val? Val!"

"Blackwall, we need to get her to Haven now." Camren said. "Bull, help me gather our things together. Varric stay with Blackwall. We need to move, now!"

They quickly did as ordered, then set off as fast as they could with Blackwall carrying Val in his arms. He held her close to him, afraid he was going to lose her. She was still bleeding even through the bandages. "Hold on, Valmora... Please..."

 _-O-_

It didn't take them long to reach Haven, having run as fast as they could and never once stopping to rest. They looked at the familiar walls of Haven as they neared it.

"Thank the Maker!" Camren said, then took the lead and led them into the village, stopping just inside of the gates of the village. "Solas! Dorian!" he called, hoping that one or both would hear him. Dorian was not too far from the gates and came running down from one of the huts.

"What happened?" he asked.

"An ambush... Group of Venatori attacked us a day's ride from here... We were on our way back..." Camren started to explain. "She managed to take down six on her own before one of them got her from behind. I don't know how much blood she's lost and we tried to get back here as fast as we could..." He looked down at the person in Blackwall's arms. He glanced up and saw Cullen standing there with fearful and wide eyes. "Cullen..."

"Where's Val?" Cullen asked, starting slowly down the stairs.

"Cullen, wait." Camren said, stepping in front of Blackwall. "Blackwall, go with Dorian. Make sure she's taken care of."

Blackwall nodded and hurried off with Dorian as he led the Warden and his wounded charge off to an empty hut.

Cullen reached the base of the stairs and stared after Blackwall, catching a glimpse of mousy brown hair and the silver glint off the cuff bracelet on the hand that hung limply down. "Herald, where is Valmora?"

 _-O-_

The Herald and his companions had only been gone a day or two, taking Val with them. They were to check on the Crossroads and the refugees there for Mother Giselle and weren't due back for another day.

Cullen paced around in the war room, unable to shake the feeling of something wrong happening since Val left.

"Commander! The Herald has returned!" one of the soldiers said as they threw open the door of the war room.

Cullen knew they weren't due back just yet, so the sense he'd been haunted by since they left grew in the pit of his stomach. He ran out of the war room and through the Chantry and down towards the front gates. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Varric, the Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Camren standing there in a panic.

"Solas! Dorian!" Camren called, hoping that one or both would hear him. Dorian was not too far from the gates and came running down from one of the huts.

"What happened?" he asked.

"An ambush... Group of Venatori attacked us a day's ride from here... We were on our way back..." Camren started to explain. "She managed to take down six on her own before one of them got her from behind. I don't know how much blood she's lost and we tried to get back here as fast as we could..." He looked down at the person in Blackwall's arms. He glanced up and saw Cullen standing there with fearful and wide eyes. "Cullen..."

"Where's Val?" Cullen asked, starting slowly down the stairs.

"Cullen, wait." Camren said, stepping in front of Blackwall. "Blackwall, go with Dorian. Make sure she's taken care of."

Blackwall nodded and hurried off with Dorian as he led the Warden and his wounded charge off to an empty hut.

Cullen reached the base of the stairs and stared after Blackwall, catching a glimpse of mousy brown hair and the silver glint off the cuff bracelet on the hand that hung limply down. "Herald, where is Valmora?"

"Cullen, there was an ambush." Camren started. "Venatori attacked us on the way back from the Crossroads. Val took down six of them before one of them got her from behind. She's lost a lot of blood, but Dorian is going to heal her and Blackwall will stay with her until she wakes."

Cullen's face was ashen. Varric and the Iron Bull looked at each other, then back at the Commander.

"Curly, she'll be fine." Varric tried to say. "We bandaged the wounds and came straight here."

"Boss, we need to inform the others of the Venatori attack. We'll write our reports and bring them to you." Bull said, looking from the Commander to Camren.

"Thank you, Bull." Camren said as he looked up at the Qunari, then turned to say something to Cullen only to be met with a fist to his face.

"You were to bring her back safe!" Cullen roared, his fist still clenched. "If she dies, I hold you responsible!" He stormed off, disappearing into the hut after Dorian and Blackwall.

"Boss, you OK?" Bull asked, helping Camren back up. Cullen had knocked him back on his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." Camren said, rubbing his cheek. "I expected that..."

"You should go and talk to him, once he calms down." Varric said. "For now, leave him be and let's get these reports done."

Camren nodded and followed his companions to Varric's tent and started to write up their reports. He hoped Dorian could save Val; the Inquisition needed her, and so did he, but no one needed her more than Cullen.

 _-O-_

"Blackwall, lay her here." Dorian said, pointing to an empty bed. He looked down at the Renton girl as Blackwall placed her gingerly on the bed, pulling her cloak out from under her gently. "Val, what did you get yourself into?" he muttered to himself.

"Will she be alright?" Blackwall asked.

Dorian cracked his knuckles. "I certainly hope so. Help me get her onto her stomach."

Blackwall helped Dorian roll Val onto her stomach, her head resting softly against the pillows. The Warden saw the severity of the wound as Dorian pulled away the bandages. He fell to his knees and grasped Val's hand. "Lass, I'm so sorry..." he said, not caring if she couldn't hear him. "I should have protected you..."

Dorian watched the old Warden bow his head in prayer, his eyes clenched shut. "You did what you could, Blackwall." he said, his hands making quick work of cleaning the wound. He let his hands hover over her back, inches from her skin, and started to heal the wound closed.

After a few minutes, the door of the hut opened and Cullen came into the room. Dorian glanced up at him before going back to his healing. Blackwall turned and looked at him, seeing his ashen face.

"Cullen..."

"What happened?" Cullen asked.

"A Venatori ambush." Blackwall said, standing. "They outnumbered us, but Val took charge and gave out orders, kept an eye on the situation. Varric warned us of a rogue slipping into a stealth shadow, but the bastard caught us off guard and managed to get behind the lass." He looked back at Val. "She took out six Venatori on her own. She did well in the field."

"Is she going to be OK?" Cullen asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"She will be fine, but I need you both to be quiet." Dorian said. "This wound is deep, but it missed her vital organs. I can heal the wound, but it'll leave a scar."

Cullen looked at Val, his stomach and chest clenching at the sight of the wound.

"Cullen, you should stay with her." Blackwall said. "I'll inform the others of what Dorian has told us."

Cullen nodded and went to the bed, sitting in the chair next to it.

Blackwall looked at the Commander before he turned to leave, then recalled what Val had said. "Cullen, she wanted me to tell you something before she lost consciousness."

Cullen looked at him.

"She said to tell you she loves you."

Cullen's eyes widened and he looked from the Warden to Val. 'Val... you love me...?' he thought to himself. He reached forward and held onto her hand, rubbing it with his gloved fingers.

Blackwall left the hut to find the others, leaving Cullen sitting with the girl who loved him as she clung to life. He hoped that Dorian could save her and that the Maker would not take her from them. He looked to the sky and begged the Maker to spare her, hoping he'd be heard.

Back in the hut, after an hour or so, Dorian finished healing Val's wounds. He stepped back, sweating and shaking from overusing his magik. "There, that should do it."

Cullen looked up at him. "When will she wake?"

"I can't be certain. Her wounds are healed, but she needs to wake on her own time. It was a serious wound, Cullen. Her body needs to heal itself now, and only the Maker knows what the day will come that she wakes."

Cullen looked back at Val, reaching forward to touch her cheek. 'Val...' He looked back at Dorian. "Thank you..."

Dorian smiled. "We need our Renton girl around and you need your second in command. She will be fine, though, that much I can assure you of. Just give her time to wake on her own." He washed his hands and looked at the Commander. "I'll go inform the others. Stay with her, she'll need someone here to keep an eye on her."

Cullen nodded and watched the Tevinter leave the hut. He looked back at Val and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "Please, Val, come back to me..." he said, pressing her hand to his lips. "Please, I need you... I love you, too... Please, don't leave me alone..."

 _-O-_

Several weeks passed since Val was brought back to Haven after being severely injured during a Venatori ambush. Dorian managed to heal her wounds and told the others she would wake eventually, but only time and the Maker could decide when. Cullen spent all of his free time sitting by her side, praying over her in hopes the Maker would answer and wake her up. Since she had been brought back, Val missed a lot. They were finally able to close the Breach, having gained enough allies and power to do so. They're forces had nearly doubled and things were finally going in their favor, but then the Elder One who they found was responsible for the destruction of the Conclave and the death of the Divine attacked Haven. They barely escaped the Venatori and the Elder One, retreating to the mountains as Camren fired the last trebuchet at the mountain and causing an avalanche to overtake the village of Haven, buying them more time. When they fled the village, Cullen stayed next to the wagon Val had been loaded into. She remained unconscious through it all, all the way to Skyhold. It wasn't until nearly a month in Skyhold that she woke.

The day Val woke from her coma was the day Camren went to Val Royeaux in Orlais. She stirred in bed, sitting up slowly as she put her hand to her head. She looked around the strange room, but realized it must be hers when she saw her belongings set neatly into place throughout the room. She slowly got up out of bed and stood, going to her window. Looking outside she saw a giant landscape of snowy mountains and down below a green valley. She tried to make her way to her door, but fell against the wall. She used it for support, opened her door and stepped outside into a stone hallway. She made her way along the battlements outside her room, slowly making her way down the stone stairs, surprised she didn't see any soldiers about. As she started towards the main part of the keep, she stopped, slumping against the wall as she felt her energy draining.

"Lady Kryst!" a familiar voice said.

Val looked over and saw Josephine standing there, looking in a hurry. "Hello, Josephine."

"Are you alright? When did you wake?" she asked, rushing to help her stand.

"I just woke up." Val said, thankful for Josephine's help. "Where am I?"

"You are in Skyhold. We- the Herald- were finally able to close the Breach, having gained enough allies and power to do so. Our forces have nearly doubled and things were finally going in ourr favor, but then the Elder One- Corypheus- who we found was responsible for the destruction of the Conclave and the death of the Divine, attacked Haven. We barely escaped the Venatori and Corypheus, retreating to the mountains as the Herald remained behind and fired the last trebuchet at the mountain, causing an avalanche to overtake Haven, buying us more time. When we fled the village, Cullen stayed next to your wagon. You have remained unconscious through it all, until now."

"How long has it been?" Val asked. "All I remember is the Venatori ambush and feeling a white hot pain run along my side."

"You've been in a coma for several weeks. We've been in Skyhold for nearly a month."

"Where's Cullen?"

"I believe he is in the chapel. Between his duties as Commander, he has been praying for your recovery before he comes to visit you. I have never seen a more devoted man in my life to the things he cares about." Josephine said, smiling when she saw Val blushing. "Lady Kryst, the Commander has grown rather attached to you over the time you have been with the Inquisition. As his second in command, it is understandable that with you both working so closely with each other that some kind of feelings would develope, just please do not let them get in the way of doing your duties."

Val nodded. "Thanks, Josephine."

"Please, you may call me 'Josie' when it is just us. I've grown rather fond of you myself and would like to see us become close friends one day." Josephine said with a smile.

"OK, well then call me 'Val'. Lady Kryst is too formal sometimes."

"Deal. Now would you like help to the chapel?"

Val shook her head. "No, I think I'll be alright once I know where to go."

"Of course. Follow this hallway all the way to the very end there, then take a right. It is the third door down on the left side of the hall." Josephine instructed. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some help?"

Val nodded. "Thanks, Josie. I'll be fine. Can you inform the others? I assume Rylen has taken over for me while I've been in a coma. I'd like to meet with both he and the Commander and discuss the matter of my reinstatement with you, Camren, and the others."

"Of course, Val. Please, do be careful and try not to push yourself?"

Val smiled and watched as Josephine walked through one of the large doors that seemed to go into the Keep, waiting until the door closed to start making her way to the chapel.

 _-O-_

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost." Cullen recited the verse from the Canticle of Trials. "Maker may you watch over her, guide her, and protect her. Let her recover swiftly so that she may once again rise to meet her destiny and fight beside us in our quest to end this chaos, to restore peace to the world in your name." he added a small prayer at the end, looking up at the statue of Andraste that stood towering above him in the small chapel.

"My destiny, huh?" came a voice from behind him.

Cullen stood and spun, looking towards the door to see a very weary, but awakened Valmora Kryst leaning against the doorway. "Val..."

"Hey, you." she said, a small smile on her lips.

Cullen hurried to her, pulling her gently into his arms and embracing her. "Maker, I thought I'd lost you!" he breathed. He looked down at her as if she'd disappear on him and searched her face, her striking blue eyes. He couldn't help himself as the door of the chapel clicked closed and he pulled her in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers urgently, feeling as if just having her in his arms wasn't enough. She seemed a little taken aback, but Val wrapped her arms around him as his arms encircled his waist and she gave in to him. It was such a tender kiss, one that really let him know she wasn't just a dream.

"Cullen..."

"I'm sorry, Val... I had to be sure you were real..." he said, tears in his eyes.

Val reached up and touched his cheek, wiping away the tears as he rested his forehead against hers. "It's OK. Probably one of the best things that could have happened to me after waking up from a several weeks long coma. Josephine told me you've been praying for me, keeping watch over me every chance you could slip away and get some free time."

"When Blackwall and the Inquisitor brought you back, you were unconscious and losing so much blood. When Dorian healed your wound, but couldn't wake you, we all feared the worse." Cullen started. "As the weeks went by and you still didn't wake, I started to think I'd lost you and would never see you awake again. I've stayed by your side as much as I can, hoping you'd wake." He looked at her, his amber eyes filled with worry and fear. "I'm sorry, Val, I should have never agreed to letting you go. None of this would have happened if I just said no."

Val giggled. "No, Cullen, it's not your fault. Something like this was bound to happen at some point. Being injured in a battle like the ones we face is to almost be expected with the chaos around us. We were ambushed, I had only my light armor on and I got careless. I didn't pay attention to what was going on behind me and I got hurt pretty bad. It's no one's fault, but we just have to learn from the mistakes we make and move forward."

"But it was a mistake that nearly cost you your life!" Cullen insisted. "I can't lose you, Val, and I never want to get that close again."

Val leaned up and kissed him. It was strange: she had been with the Inquisition for nearly seven months and she had grown very close to Cullen in that time. As his second in command, she did indeed spend a lot of time with him and really got to know him. She had come to care for him more than she ever thought, more than she had ever cared for someone before. She felt like she ached to be near him, to always stay at his side.

"Cullen, I promise you this- with your Maker as my witness- that I will never do anything reckless to put my life in danger again."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile. "Now, you and I need to have a discussion about a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well, for one thing, we need to figure out what to do about my position. I understand that Rylen has taken over for me while I've been in a coma. I want to sit down with you and Rylen and discuss what to do about my reinstatement with Camren and the others. Secondly, I want to have a more private chat with you about what we're going to do about this." she said, gesturing between them. "I want to give this a chance, but we need to figure some things out before we pursue it."

Cullen nodded. "Of course. I can set up a meeting with the Inquisitor and the others and find some time for Rylen and I to step away from our duties to discuss the matter. As for the this," he gestured between them like she had. "I want you to get some more rest. Let's discuss it in a day or two so that you have a chance to readjust to being awake and moving about."

Val smiled. "Sounds good."

"Let me help you back to your room?"

Val nodded and let Cullen lead her back towards her room. "So, 'Inquisitor' huh?" she mused. "That's what Camren's going by now?"

"Yes, shortly after we arrived in Skyhold, Cassandra asked him to take the title and lead us. He accepted graciously and vowed to lead us into victory against the Venatori and Corypheus and restore the balance and peace of our world."

"Well, he's more than earned that title. He's a good man, just like you. The people love him."

Cullen smiled. "Yes, they do. They are devoted to him not only as the Herald of Andraste, but because they believe he died at Haven and came back to us from the dead. Whether that it true or not, it has inspired them and we continue to have pilgrims come in flocks to Skyhold just to see him."

"I bet he's got his hands full by now."

"Indeed." Cullen opened the door to her room and helped her inside. "Here, rest up and I will send Dorian in to check on you. I have some things I need to take care of, but I will stop by once again when I am finished."

"Promise?" Val asked, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I promise, Maker as my witness." Cullen replied, leaning down to kiss her.

She returned his kiss and watched as he blushed and smiled before he left her room, closing the door behind him. Val looked out her window into the snowy landscape and sighed. 'Maker, if you are up there somewhere, please watch over him?' she silently prayed, her eyes flicking up to the sky. 'Watch over Cullen and keep him safe. And thank you for bringing me to Thedas, for bringing me to him. I don't think I could have had a better life than the one I lead now.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! This chapter has a song by Idina Menzel, "A Hero Comes Home". All rights go to her.**

Valmora Kryst was just a normal girl from Renton, Washington who was pulled through a Fade rift the day the Conclave was destroyed by Corypheus and the Divine was killed. She traveled through the Fade with Camren Trevelyan who went on to become the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor. Val herself went on to become the second in command of Commander Cullen Rutherford, at least until the day she went to the Hinterlands with Camren and his companions. They had been ambushed on the way home by Venatori and were forced to fight them off. Val herself and managed to kill six of the Venatori, but another had snuck behind her and slashed her side open. Val had fallen to her knees and slumped to the ground, passing out in pain. Varric had shot the Venatori who wounded her and Blackwall had run to her rescue, picking her up in his arms. They ran back to Haven as fast as they could, taking Val straight to Dorian. Cullen had seen her in that state and punched Camren, saying he'd hold him responsible if Val died. Since that day, Cullen stayed by her side, praying for her recovery, when he had free time. He watched over her every day, always making time to see her or go to the Chantry to pray. Then the attack on Haven came and they were forced to retreat to the mountains and bury Haven. They barely escaped the Venatori and Corypheus, nearly lost Camren.

They traveled north until they came upon Skyhold and decided to make it their new base of operations, the home of the Inquisition. A month had passed since they arrived at Skyhold before Val woke from her coma. After she had rested a day or so, she spoke with Camren, his advisors, and Rylen- who had taken up her position in her absence. She thought Rylen was doing an excellent job as Cullen's second in command and felt that he should remain as such, but Rylen insisted that she return to her duties as Cullen's second in command. They had received word of Griffin Keep in the Western Approach having been taken by the Inquisition and he was to be assigned to a post there. Camren and the others agreed, eager to have her back on her feet. Val agreed, glad to have something to do again.

When Val was finally able to get on her feet again and Dorian cleared her for duty, she went with Cullen as he showed her around Skyhold.

"This is where the infirmary is now set up, the kitchens are through there, there's a garden through that hall where we've been growing our herbs for the apothecary." Cullen said, pointing the spots out as they pased by. Val smiled as he led her through the whole of Skyhold. Eventually, Cullen led her up to his office and they began to go over some reports.

After some time, Cullen looked up at Val as she sat on the other side of his desk, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, and reviewed the last of the reports. She was beginning to recover nicely and she still looked as lovely as ever. He couldn't help himself but smile.

"Well, shit... I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Val said, glancing at him. She caught his smile and looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, blushing. "It's just good to see you back on your feet."

Val returned a blush and a smile. "It's good to be back."

A knock came at the door and Camren entered. "Hello, Val, I'm glad to see you up and about. Can I have a word in private with the Commander?"

"Of course, Cam. Hope your trip to Val Royeaux was good, but you can tell me about it later." Val stood and set the papers down. "Cullen, I'll see you later."

Cullen watched as she left the room. "What can I do for you, Inquisitor?"

"Why don't we take a walk?"

Cullen nodded and went out onto the battlements with Camren. They walked in silence for a moment, then Camren turned to look out over the courtyard. He smiled when he saw Val standing with Blackwall and the others, hugging them and greeting them. "How is it having her back?"

"It's wonderful. Thank the Maker for her recovery."

Camren's smile faded. "Have you told her you've stopped taking lyrium?"

Cullen sighed and joined him, leaning on the wall of the battlement. "No, not yet. I don't want her to start worrying; she only just woke up."

"You have to tell her. She is still your second in command, Cullen, don't keep that from her." Camren said. "You need to tell her how you feel, too. She's been with us for months now and we all have seen how you two look at each other."

Cullen sighed again. "I know... But how do I tell her? I've never felt like this about anyone. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just tell her. She may be from another world, but she's still a human girl. She'll understand." Camren said. "If you need to take some time off, let me know. But you need to make time for her to tell her about the lyrium and how you feel."

Cullen stood and nodded, watching as Camren bid him farewell and made his way down to join Varric and the others. 'Maker's breath... What will I do...'

 _-O-_

"Come on, Val! Sing us a song!" someone called.

Val had fully recovered from her wounds and her coma and smiled at the chance to sing again. She had gone to the tavern after finishing her paperwork and Cullen's for the day. "Alright." She stood and went to stand next to the minstrel at the hearth and cleared her throat, beginning to sing.

Up in his office, Cullen had been brought a few more reports and had just finished for the night. He decided to walk around the battlements and get some fresh air, but stopped when he heard a familiar singing voice lift through the air. He looked down towards the tavern and smiled. 'Val's singing.' He went through the door leading down into the upper levels of the tavern, making his way down until he reached the floor just above her.

"Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light. Surrounded by hopelessness, he finds the will to fight. There's no surrender, always remember it doesn't end here. We're not alone! Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home." Val scanned her audience, smiling a bit as she sang. She glanced up and saw Cullen leaning on the railing, watching her with admiration. Her smile grew and she continued to sing. "And he will come back on the crimson tide, dead or alive. And even though we know the bridge has burned, he will return. He will return! Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He knows of places unknown, always a hero comes home. Someday they'll carve in stone 'The hero comes home'. He goes and comes back alone but always a hero comes home. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home."

The tavern erupted in applause and Val smiled, blushing. She glanced up at Cullen and saw him gesture towards the upper levels of the tavern that led to the battlements. She nodded and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Horace.

Cullen waited by the door that opened to the battlements and smiled when Val joined him.

"Hey, you."

"Hello."

"Care to join me for a drink?" She offered, brandishing the bottle.

"Sure, I could use a drink myself."

Val smiled and led him to her room, just across the way from his office. "Since it was closer, I figured we could sit in my room and catch up."

Cullen took the seat offered to him. He took the glass of whiskey she poured him and waited until she sat next to him before he took a drink and started the conversation.

They talked for an hour or so, catching up on what Val had missed, then Cullen realized then would be the best time to tell her about the lyrium.

"Val, now that you're back on duty, there is something you should know."

"What is it?" She asked, sending the sudden change in the mood.

"Do you recall that Templars take lyrium to enhance their abilities?"

Val looked at him, her glass of whiskey resting against her lap."Cullen, did you stop taking lyrium?"

Cullen looked at her, his eyes wide. "How'd you-"

"I've seen how some of the recruits have acted, the ones that were previously Templars. You've begun showing the same signs, subtle ones, but I noticed it earlier." Val explained. "Are you in any pain? Have you been sleeping ok?"

Cullen sighed. "I'm fine, Val. You don't need to worry."

Val came over and sat in front of him. "Of course I need to worry!" She said. "You're my commander, and more importantly, I really care about you. I'm going to worry either way."

Cullen searched her eyes, their shrinking blue color reminding him of lazurite. "Val..."

Val sighed and put her forehead to his. "When did you stop taking it?"

"When we left Haven. Our supply was running short and the recruits needed it more. Besides, I left that life a long time ago."

Val smiled. "This life suits you much better."

Cullen returned her smile. "I'd like to agree on that."

Val stood and poured another glass for them both. "So, is now a good time to talk about us?"

"You have had time to rest."

"Look, Cullen..." she started, sitting next to him. "What I told you before, I meant it. I want whatever this is to work out with us."

"As do I. I do care for you, a great deal, but I have never felt this way about anyone before and I fear I'll make a mess of things."

Val giggled. "Back home, we call that a 'crush'. It means you really like someone, more than just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you do with these 'crushes'?"

"Well, when you have a crush on someone, you ask them out on a date, like to dinner or something. Then if you had fun and want to keep doing it, it leads to dating this person and you become their boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Sounds complicated."

Val giggled around her glass, nearly cooking on her whiskey. "Oh it can be. But it's like what you call courting here in Thedas. When you court someone, preparing to marry them, dating is similar in my world. You date, get engaged, then married. If that's your forte."

Cullen thought about what she said. 'So asking her on a date would be like courting her?'

"Did I lose you?"

Cullen looked at her and shook his head. "No, I think I understand."

Val smiled. "Glad to hear."

"Is it really as complicated as it sounds?"

Val nodded, then looked at the ceiling. "It can be, but you take the time to get to know the person, understand who they are, what they like, and really make an effort in the relationship, it's completely worth it in the end. My last boyfriend wasn't like that. He took advantage of me and cheated on my with some skank, so I ended it with him. But, my parents had known each other their whole lives. They grew up together, really knew each other and were really close. They fell in love, started dating, got engaged then married and had me a year later. It was really hard losing them, but I could tell they really put an effort into their relationship and our family. Sure they fight sometimes, but people do that. It's in our nature."

Cullen smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They sound wonderful."

"They really were."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Cullen and Val told each other how they felt and while Val felt a lot better, Cullen was freaking out.

"You are so adorable when you're flustered."

"Leliana, this is serious." Cullen said, pacing around Josephine's office.

"So are we to understand that you wish to court Valmora Kryst?" Josephine asked. She was amused, but she was happy the Commander had found someone.

"Maker's breath, yes, Josephine. But I don't know what I'm doing." Cullen said, rubbing his neck. "She said it's called 'dating' where she's from, that if you wish to date someone- or court in our case- you must think of something fun or special to do then ask them."

"Sounds complicated."

"My point exactly."

"Cullen, we see how much you two care for each other and we want you to be happy." Leliana said. "That being said, let us give you some ideas."

"Thank you." He replied, stopping to look at the two women. "I don't want to make a mess of things..."

"Well, first you should start with a picnic dinner, something she likes, then find a romantic spot. You could bring candles and light them for some added atmosphere." Leliana said.

"Oh, yes! I know she favors sweet, nutty seasoned meats. Might I suggest something of the like?" Josephine added.

"Well I remember her talking about a recipe her mother made for her on her 22nd birthday. It was smoked sausage with apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg paired with fresh wheat bread and some white wine with honey and sage." Cullen said, thinking. "Her birthday is coming up soon, too. Three days from now."

"Ask her then, on her birthday, Cullen." Leliana said, smirking a bit. "Play it off like you have a job, a mission to do. Make up whatever excuse you'd like, but surprise her on her birthday, she'll never forget it."

Cullen thought a moment and nodded. "I hope this works."

"It'll be fine, Cullen. Trust us." Josephine said.

 _-O-_

Val sighed as she leaned on the battlements outside her room, separating it from Cullen's office. It was her 26th birthday, four years since parents died to the day. Since they had died, she avoided her birthday, never telling anyone. She'd been with the Inquisition long enough for her to see another birthday, but she never told anyone except for Cullen. Somehow alcohol made her a little bit more honest around the man and she could vaguely recall mentioning her birthday and what happened to her parents one of the last times she had shared a drink with him.

"Good morning, Val."

"Oh, good morning, Josie." Val said, standing up and giving the ambassador a warm smile.

"How are you today?" Josephine asked.

"I'm alright." Val said.

"You seem sad."

"Today is the fourth year since my parents died."

"Val, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Josie. I've grieved and moved on. It's just a sad reminder is all."

Josephine offered her a hug and Val gladly accepted. "Well, I hope it counts that we're your family now. You've done so much for the Inquisition. I hope you know we'd do anything for you in return?"

Val smiled and nodded. "Of course, Josie. Thanks, I feel better."

"Of course, that is what friends are for, no?"

Val smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, there is a matter that needs to be addressed in the Hinterlands by you and Commander Cullen. We need you to leave immediately." Josephine said, looking down at her notes.

"Of course, but what is it?"

"The Commander will explain everything to you. For now, please prepare to leave within the hour and the Commander will join you by the main gate."

"Of course, Josie. Thanks again for, well, you know."

Josephine smiled. "If you ever need to talk, Leliana or I will find time for you. Always. As will Cassandra."

Val smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps when we all have a day off, we can have a girls only day."

"That could be arranged, but it'll have to wait." Josephine replied, smiling as she made a more. "We have much to do. I shall look into pulling some strings, though."

"Of course. I'll see you when we get back, Josie."

"Safe travels!" Josephine called, then thought a moment. "Oh, and Val?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday!"

Val stared in shock at Josephine as she disappeared from her view. 'How the fuck did she know it was my birthday? Damn it, Cullen!'

 _-O-_

An hour passed and Val had her horse and Cullen's ready. She had packed their tents and some provisions, then waited for him to join them. It didn't take him long and he brought a large pack with him.

"You bringing the whole kitchen with us?" she asked, looking at the large pack.

Cullen blushed a bit and shook his head. "No, just the necessities."

"Josephine said you'd fill me in. What's so urgent that you and I need to take care of alone?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there."

Val sighed and mounted her horse. "Whatever... Oh and thanks for telling Josie and Maker knows who else it was birthday today."

Cullen looked at her. 'Did she just use... She did, but now she's upset with me...' he thought as he attached the final pack and mounted into his saddle. "I didn't realize it would bother you. Forgive me. If you are ready, let's go and I promise to explain everything."

 _-O-_

Val rode her mare silently next to Cullen on his stallion. They traveled nearly a day before they made camp near a waterfall with a large pool at its base.

"Let's make camp here." Cullen said.

"Fine."

Cullen watched as she started to ignore him and made the camp ready. He felt terrible because he knew she hated not knowing what was going on. He went about starting a fire pit, taking glances at Val as she fed and watered the horses. She seemed sad and frustrated. When their camp was set up, Cullen handed her a small package.

"What is this?"

"It's for you."

Val opened the package. Inside was a light ice blue scarf, no embroidery or anything, just a simple colored scarf of a soft, light weight fabric. "Cullen, it's beautiful."

"You like it?" He couldn't help but smile as he face lit up.

"I love it!"

"It's for your birthday."

Val looked up at him. "Cullen, I don't know what to say."

Cullen took the large pack he had brought with him from the saddle and opened it, pulling out the smoked sausages, bread, and wine. "I thought I could do something special for you on your birthday, make a much happier memory."

"Smoked sausage with apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg paired with fresh wheat bread and a bottle of white wine with honey and sage?" Val said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. "It really must be my birthday."

Cullen chuckled. "Well, I wanted to do something special for you, but I wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I asked Josephine to have you meet me at the gate, leaving you under the impression we had a mission."

Val went over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. "This is our mission, isn't it?" Her smile grew when he nodded and returned her kiss. "Thank you, Cullen."

"Our mission tonight is to make a happier memory for your birthday."

Val smiled. "Well, you're already on your way."

Cullen's smile grew and he produced some candles and a few wine glasses. "Shall we?"

Val nodded, her cheeks flushed. "We shall."

 _-O-_

"So, what happened?" Camren asked, looking over at Val as they walked through the great hall of the Keep. It had been a few days since her 26th birthday and rumors were already spreading.

"Cam, nothing happened." She replied, checking on the final repairs to the Keep. Val didn't mind the rumors, most of them being true. "He took me out to a spot in the Hinterlands, next to a waterfall, brought my favorite meal, lit some candles, and gave me this scarf, all to celebrate my birthday and do something special for me."

Camren smirked. "So, you guys didn't..."

"Maker, no, Camren!" Val replied, glaring at him with flushed cheeks.

"I heard there was wine and plenty of it." Dorian said, joining them. "I would be surprised if our Commander and little songbird didn't do anything."

"Guys, nothing happened. We shared a meal, talked, and that was it." Val said, her blushing deepening.

"Sweetie, you're brighter than Sera's tunic."

"Well, he did ask me something..."

"What?" Camren asked a little too enthusiastically.

"He asked me out."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like courting here is."

"My, my, sweetie. Are you and the Commander dating?" Dorian asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes."

"About time you and Curly got together." Varric said, coming over to hand her a report. "This is the last of the reports for the repairs on Skyhold."

"Thanks, Varric." She glanced over them for a brief second, then looked back up at the dwarf. "Varric, please try not to get any ideas for your books?"

"This whole thing with the Breach and Corypheus is enough for one book. I can't make any promises though; you and Curly- the star crossed lovers- could give me just what I need for my next romance novel. The mighty Commander of the Inquisition and the girl from another world fall in love under the most strenious of circumstances." Varric laughed. "I can see it now!"

"You do that and I'll kick your ass to the Black City and back." Val said, her blushing nearly as bright as her smile. "I need to take these to Cullen and let him know how the repairs are going. Camren, did you need me to do anything else?"

The Inquisitor shook his head. "No, Val. But, I do appreciate how professional you and Cullen are keeping things."

Val's flushed cheeks grew redder and she smiled. "You're welcome, Cam. We're trying our best. I'll see you guys later, OK?"

Camren, Dorian, and Varric watched as the Renton girl walked out of the Keep and up towards the Commander's office, her nose buried into the reports as she walked. Varric chuckled and Dorian sighed.

"Well, things will never be dull between you and Skylark." Varric said, looking at Camren. "Between you fighting the Breach and Corypheus and her and Curly dating, I have plenty of source material."

"Well, things may be getting a tad bit more exciting." Dorian said.

"Dorian, what do you mean?" Camren asked, looking at him and seeing the knowing look on his face.

"I can't be sure, but there's something different about our dear Valmora. It's not just the fact she and the Commander are finally doing something about that sexual tension. It's something else... I can feel a resonance with the Fade around her, similar to you because of the Anchor, but this is different. It's more of like what I feel around Vivienne or Solas."

"What, Val can't be a mage, can she? She's not of this world." Camren said, looking at him.

"I could be wrong- though I have yet to be proven wrong- and it could just be residual Fade energy from when you and her fell through the rift. I just think we need to keep an eye on her. With the tensions against mages rising within the Templar ranks, we don't need our little Renton songbird to get caught in the middle and we have no idea how it would affect her relationship with Cullen."

"Maker's balls..." Varric said. "Well, shit, let's not say anything to anyone else. I agree with Dorian: keep an eye on her. If she turns out to be a mage, then she's going to need to be trained between Vivienne, Dorian, and Solas."

"Agreed. Let's see how this plays out and Dorian, just let me know if you sense anything changing." Camren said.

"Of course."

"I have to meet with Josephine, but I will see you both later." Camren said, then waved before disappearing into the ambassador's office.

"You really think our girl is a mage?"

"Yes, I really do." Dorian said, looking down at Varric. "But, as Camren said, let's see how this plays out."

Varric nodded and walked with the Tevinter as they went to find the Iron Bull for a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cullen, is everything alright?" Val asked, setting down her reports.

"I haven't been sleeping well the last couple weeks." he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Are your dreams coming back again?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes."

"Have you been taking the potion Solas and Adan made?"

"It doesn't help, Val."

Val came to sit in front of him, setting herself on the desk and placing her fingers on his temples. She started to rub his temples and hummed softly. She massaged his temples and felt him relaxing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a magik touch." Cullen said.

"You feeling better now?" Val asked, looking down at him.

"Yes, thank you."

Val smiled, pressing her forehead against his. It had become custom for them to do that, a way to let the other know that everything was going to be OK. "You need to be more careful, Cullen. Do I need to start staying with you at night to make sure you sleep?"

"You don't need to, Val."

"Would you like me to?"

"Could you?"

"Of course."

Cullen leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Maker, what would I do without you?"

"Well, you might lose your mind with all this paperwork and never get any free time." she replied smirking. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not think of what I'd do without you." She returned his kiss. "I'm happy with my life now, I finally have some meaning to it."

Cullen stood and hugged her. "As am I."

A knock came at the door and Leliana stepped inside of the office. "Oh! Please forgive the intrusion, Commander, Val. You are needed in the war room."

Cullen and Val blushed. "We'll be right there." he said, waiting until Leliana left before looking down at Val. "We should, uh, hurry."

Val smiled. "I know."

Cullen returned her smile and touched her scarf. It had been a month since he'd given it to her. "It really looks good on you."

"Thank you. It was a gift from someone I really care about."

"Well they are very lucky to have someone like you to care for them so much."

"Yes, he is."

Cullen smiled and kissed her. Val returned his kiss and enjoyed the moment for its briefness. When they pulled away, Cullen gestured towards the door and Val nodded, following him out of the office and towards the war room.

 _-O-_

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspwan since the time of the Second Blight." Leliana said.

Val stood with Camren as he discussed what to do about the Grey Wardens. She looked at each person as they spoke, listening to what was going on.

"Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the time of modern siege equipment." Cullen said. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our Lady Ambassador..."

"Lady Seryl of Jadar was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They had already delivered the trebuchets." Josephine added.

"That's the good news." Leliana noted, looking at Camren.

"And the bad news?" Camren asked.

"Erimond called the ritual in the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons at the fortress." the spymaster replied.

"The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons..." Cullen started, looking at Leliana.

"I found records of Adamant's constructions. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle." Leliana replied.

Val felt a sudden rush of pain, like she had before back in Haven, and tried to ignore it. She put a hand to her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Val, you alright?" Camren whispered, looking at her.

Val nodded. "Yes, I need to get some fresh air. If you'll excuse me?"

Camren nodded and watched as she left the war room, closing the door gently behind her. Turning his attention back to his advisors, he listened as they continued to talk.

Cullen turned back to Camren and noticed that Val was no longer present. He looked towards the door and felt a sense of worry rising. A look from the Inquisitor told him she'd stepped out and would be fine.

 _-O-_

Dorian walked through the halls towards Val's room, having received a note from her asking for his help. He knocked on the door and heard a crash from inside. He reached for the doorknob, but his hand recoiled when he felt the ice cold on the metal. He thawed out the doorknob and forced his way into her room, quickly closing the door.

"Maker's breath..." he said, looking around. Val's room was completely covered in frost, the windows and her door having been frozen shut. He used a spell to thaw the frost and found Val on the floor, the frost seeming to radiate from her. "Val!"

Val had gone to her room when she wasn't feeling well, but then her body went cold and she felt her vision going black.

"Val, can you hear me, sweetie?" Dorian asked, using a healing spell to wake her.

"Dorian, what happened?" she asked when she came to.

"You tell me."

"I felt a pain in my head, then coldness and my vision went black."

"Val, we need to talk." the Tevinter said, helping her to stand. "We need to find Solas and then we're going to have a little chat."

 _-O-_

Solas paced through his room, studying yet another tome. Dorian had expressed his worry Val may be a mage weeks ago and he was curious himself. He had been searching for anything that could explain how she could be a mage. He looked up when Dorian and Val came into the room.

"Solas, it's time." Dorian said. He looked from the elf to Val who was shivering.

"So she is a mage." he said, mostly to himself. "Very well, bring her here." he gestured to the seat he puled out for her and went to find a relic he had uncovered in his research.

"What's going on, guys?" Val asked, taking her cloak closer around her.

"Valmora, since you've come to our world, you have had an aura, a resonence of the Fade wrapped around you." Solas explained. "We were not certain if it was like with the Inquisitor and the Anchor or if it was because you are a mage. And it would seem that our theory- at least one of them- has been proven to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, you're a mage." Dorian said, leaning against the table. "We can't figure out how, but somehow you coming through the Fade with the Inquisitor may have activated something in your very being that links you to the magik of our world. When I came to your room, you had produced a cold front that froze your windows and door shut. These headaches you've been having, they're your magik awakening little by little."

"Here." Solas said, handing her a ring with a blue stone. "It would seem from Dorian's description of what happened in your room earlier that your magik is centered around the element of ice. This is a lazurite ring. It's magikal properties allow the bearer to channel the cold magik they wield. This particular ring will help you learn to use your magik, as will it help you control the flow and channel it properly. It will not completely prepare you, but until we can get you proper training, it will at least help should you need your magik at Adamant."

Val slid the ring onto her finger. "What do I do?"

"Well, for now we have to focus on Adamant Fortress. When we return, Solas and I will begin your training. An untrained mage is very dangerous." Dorian said.

"What about Camren? What about Cullen?"

Dorian and Solas looked at each other. They knew how much Cullen and Val meant to each other and they knew Val's fears that Cullen would reject her because of her newfound magik were sound.

"Camren already is aware of our suspicions, but as for the Commander... You will have to tell him, but for now focus on the task at hand and tell him when we return to Skyhold." Dorian said. "You'll be fine if you stick to what you know, sweetie."

Val nodded and sighed. "I better go prepare..."

Solas and Dorian watched as she stood and started to leave.

Val stopped and looked back at them. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it." She turned and left, heading off to Cullen's office to try and get a head's start on things and prepare for the siege on Adamant Fortress.

 _-O-_

"Load the trebuchets!" Val ordered, raising her hand, the lazurite ring glistening and catching Cullen's attention briefly. When the trebuchets were ready, she threw her hand forward. "Fire!"

She stood next to Cullen and watched as the trebuchets flew through the air and slammed into the ancient walls of Adamant Fortress. They began issuing orders to fire the next shots, orders to bring the ladders, orders to bring the battering ram forward. Val stood with her Commander and watched with him as their men broke through the gates and Camren made his way through with Blackwall, Varric, and Solas.

Cullen went into the main gate area with Val at his side and addressed Camren. "Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way through. Better make use of it." he started.

Val watched the Wardens falling back. Stroud- the Warden who accompanied Hawke- and Hawke himself readied themselves to move forward.

"We'll keep the main host of the demons occupied as long as we can." Cullen continued.

"I'll be fine, just keep the men safe. Keep Val safe." Camren said, looking at Cullen, then at Val before he looked back at the Commander.

Cullen glanced over at Val, then back at Camren. "We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive."

A scream came from above and Cullen looked up to see a demon throwing a man off the wall.

"There's too much resistance on the wall. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold." he said, looking back at Camren. "If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

"Good luck, Camren." Val said, then ran back to their men with Cullen, her blue scarf billowing behind her.

Val and Cullen met demons with their men and fought them back, trying to cover Camren's advance as they promised. They pushed forward, slashing through the demons, cutting down Venatori and rogue Wardens.

'I hope Camren will be OK.' Val thought, looking up at the battlements. She looked around and raised her shield as a rage demon threw a fist of fire at her. The force of the fireball threw her back, slamming her into a wall.

"Val!"

Cullen cut down the rage demon and ran to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Val nodded and looked at him, offering him a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cullen smiled with relief, then it faded when he looked towards the center of the fortress. "We have to keep moving."

Val nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's move."

They continued forward, cutting down more and more demons, Venatori, and Wardens. They forced their way through, but Val got separated from Cullen when a fireball landed between them.

"Cullen, keep going!" Val called. "I'll find Camren and go help him!"

Cullen knew she was closer to the Inquisitor, but he didn't want her going alone. "Val, wait!" he called, watching her run up the stairs towards the center of the fortress.

 _-O-_

Val looked up as a dragon came flying into the fortress. "Camren!" she called, running to join him. She looked up in horror as the woman she assumed was the Warden-Commander ran off after a mage who attacked her.

"Help the Inquisitor!" the woman cried and all hell broke loose.

"Val, why are you here?" Camren asked, fighting at her back.

"I got separated from Cullen and the others so I came to help you!" she replied, slashing down a Warden mage.

The demon that had been summoned was a Pride demon and it was advancing quickly. It knocked a Warden warrior down, then turned its attention to her.

'You have so much raw power, young girl.' a voice said in her head. 'Let me have a taste, mageling. Let me taste the delicacy of your raw magikal power.'

Val shook the voice away, knowing from her studies with Solas and learning of the Fade that it was the demon trying to talk to her. She felt her head aching and she looked at Camren. "Go, Camren! Go after them! I can hold them off here!"

"Val, you're not strong enough alone!" Camren retorted.

"Watch out!" she cried as the Pride demon raised a clawed hand to strike at him, then out of nowhere she shot a burst of ice at the Pride demon from the hand that bore the lazurite ring, freezing the demon solid.

"Maker's breath, Val! You _are_ a mage!" Camren said in disbelief with a shocked smile on his lips.

"I'll handle things here, Camren, just go!" Val ordered, looking at him. "Be careful!"

Camren nodded and took his companions after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued.

 _-O-_

"Val, where are you?" Cullen called, finally having reached the area where the Fade Rift was. Demons were still pouring out of it and he saw Val at the center of them. "Val, hold on!"

Val looked up and saw Cullen joining her. "Cullen!"

He fought his way towards her and embraced her for a brief moment. "I'm glad you're alright. Where's the Inquisitor?"

"He took after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued. The dragon disappeared, but I'm not sure if that fucking monster is coming back." Val said, then looked behind Cullen. Another demon came through, the largest rage demon she had ever seen. "Cullen, look out!" she cried, pushing him behind her, raising her shield.

Cullen looked behind him as Val fought off the demon. She was beginning to waiver, struggling to fend it off before she was thrown into a wall. "Val!" He took up his sword and tried to fend off the demon.

Val's vision blurred for a moment, then cleared, and she felt her eyes widen as Cullen lost his footing and the rage demon loomed above him. "Cullen, no!"

She ran to stand above him, protecting him. She raised her hand and threw a blast of ice at the rage demon, freezing it solid. "You will not have him!" she yelled, then took her sword and smashed the frozen demon with it. She turned to look at Cullen, offering him her hand. "Are you alright?" Her heart sank when she saw the look on his face.

Cullen had looked up as the demon reared above him, Val standing protectively over him. She had summoned cold magik, freezing the demon solid before smashing it to pieces as her ice blue scarf billowed behind her. 'Val is a mage...?' he thought in disbelief. He stared at her, feeling anger, disappointment, betrayal, and fear overtaking him. He watched her step back, her offered hand- bearing a lazurite ring who's stone was known for channeling cold magik- falling to her side.

"I knew it..." was all she said. She looked at the Fade rift as Camren and the others burst through, only Stroud was not amongst them. Terrors began to attack, but Camren closed the Fade rift and destroyed the terrors.

Cullen let one of his men help him to stand. He watched as Camren came to join them, but when he looked over at Val, he saw her face was ashen and she refused to look at him.

"Thank the Maker, you are safe." she said, hugging Camren.

"Good to see you safe, Val." Camren said, hugging her back. "Maker, you're freezing!"

Val looked up to meet Cullen's hardened eyes and felt her chest constrict. "He knows, Cam..." She looked at the ring Solas gave her.

Camren recognized the ring as the one he helped Solas recover for her when suspicions of her being a mage arose and he immediately understood. She had used her magik to protect Cullen and he saw the look his Commander had as a result. "Go check the men, I'll handle things here." he said, looking at Val and putting a hand to her cheek. "It'll be fine, Skylark, OK?"

"Of course." Val said, nodding before she turned and walked passed Cullen. "I'm sorry..." she said as she passed him, barely glancing at him.

Cullen could see the tears slip down her cheeks and felt his own chest constrict as her scarf- somehow completely unsoiled- brushed against his cheek. It smelled of her, like honeysuckle, raspberries, and the jasmine and teatree oil she used to shine her armor.

"Cullen, is everything alright?" Camren asksed, coming over to him.

"She's a mage." Cullen replied, his voice hard as he watched Val helping up some of the men before disappearing down the stairs.

"And does that make her any less the person we all know and love?" Camren asked.

Cullen looked at him. "No..."

"Then what is the problem? So what if she's a mage? That girl loves you, Cullen. She did what she had to in order to protect you. She only recently found out she was a mage. She will receive training when we return to Skyhold." Camren said. "We'll discuss this further when we return home, but we need to finish our business here."

Cullen nodded and followed the Inquisitor. 'Maker, what am I to do now?'


	8. Chapter 8

The journey back to Skyhold was a hard one on Cullen and Val both.

Cullen rode at the head of their forces, as he should, but his second in command was not beside him. He stared a bit ahead of the forces and saw Val riding side by side with Camren on her left and Solas on her right. It seemed that both were being very protective of her, staying very close to her and Camren often rubbing her back. Cullen didn't hate mages, not like he had before, but he remained wary of them. Especially since they had joined Corypheus and his Venatori. Now, the girl he was courting- dating as Val would put it- the girl he had fallen in love with, was a mage. He wondered how it was even possible that someone who wasn't from this world could be a mage. 'How could someone who's from a world of no magik possibly gain it by coming here?' he kept thinking to himself. 'How do I even feel about this? What are we going to do? I don't trust mages, but I trust her with my life. I have no love of mages, but I love her... Don't I? Maker's breath...'

Ahead of her now brooding boyfriend and Commander, Val sat on her mare and just stared ahead. She could feel the cold radiating off of her, but she couldn't help it. She felt like her heart was going to break, but was trying to keep itself together in hopes that Cullen wouldn't reject her. Thankfully for her mare Dresilla, who was a Frostback Mountain horse, did well with cold and the frosted air around her rider didn't bother her. Val barely heard a word either Solas or Camren said, barely felt Camren rubbing her back to comfort her. She could only hear the singing of her magik awakening within her, something she couldn't even fathom to be a possibility. 'I'm not of this world, so how can I wield magik?' she kept thinking to herself. She looked up at the sky. 'Maker, is this punishment for something I did? Why have you let this magik take its hold on me? I'm not from your world... Something pulled me through to the Fade and I found myself here, either at your mercy or under your protection. Please, tell me, why did I have to turn out to be a mage? I could lose Cullen forever now... I can't lose him... Maker, please, I love Cullen more than anything... Don't take him from me...' She looked down at her scarf and touched the lightweight, soft fabric. 'Oh, Cullen, I'm so sorry... I love you, but the look you had when you saw me use my magik to protect you... I can't bare to see that look again...'

It didn't take them long to reach Skyhold and as soon as they reached the gates, Val was one of the first people to find Master Dennet and asked that he look after Dresilla and the other horses. She found herself in need of prayer, something she had only started to do with Cullen a few months earlier, so she headed for the chapel. As Cullen pulled Sunbriar- his Ferelden Forder stallion- to a halt and dismounted, he saw Val pass by. He glanced over at Camren and caught him watching him. Camren gestured for him to follow her and Cullen knew that he was right. He gave Sunbriar to a stable hand and went to Val.

 _-O-_

"O Maker, hear my cry: Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places. O Creator, see me kneel: For I walk only where You would bid me. Stand only in places You have blessed. Sing only the words You place in my throat. My Maker, know my heart. Take from me a life of sorrow. Lift me from a world of pain. Judge me worthy of Your endless pride." Val said softly as she knelt before the statue of Andraste in the chapel. She had never been a religious person before coming to Thedas, but somehow praying made her feel a little better.

"My Creator, judge me whole: Find me well within Your grace. Touch me with fire that I be cleansed. Tell me I have sung to Your approval. O Maker, hear my cry: Seat me by Your side in death. Make me one within Your glory. And let the world once more see Your favor. For You are the fire at the heart of the world. And comfort is only Yours to give."

Val felt tears in her eyes and she stopped reciting from the Canticle of Transfigurations. She put her hands to her face and began to cry. She stared up at the statue of Andraste. "Why must you do this to me? Why must I be cursed like this?" She looked down at her hands, clutching the scarf Cullen had given her and she closed her eyes. "I can't lose him... Maker please, don't take him from me..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Val stood and turned. "Cullen..."

Cullen looked at her, the same expression as he had before present on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were a mage?" He asked, his voice hardened.

"Because I didn't know!" Val said, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "I didn't know until right before we left for Adamant and I didn't say anything then because we had too much else to worry about!"

Cullen looked at her. She was so shaken, so fearful, so worried. She didn't want this, that much was clear, but it was apart of her now and they both had to accept it. "Val..."

"I'm sorry..." she said and tried to push passed him, but he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Val, wait..."

Val met his amber eyes and looked at him. "Cullen, all I see now is a man who is fearful and angry looking at me no differently than the mages we face every day. The caring, protective man I fell in love with... I don't see him now..." She pulled her arm free. "I can't do this right now..." She said and left him standing in the chapel by himself.

Cullen felt his chest constrict and he let his hand fall to his side. "Maker, what have I done...?"

 _-O-_

"Val, are you certain this is what you want to do?" Camren asked.

"Yes. I need to train my magik, now that I know I am a mage, but I can't do that and be the second in command, too." The Renton girl said. She clutched a bit of her scarf in her hand.

"Val, you can fulfill your duties as the second in command and train as a mage." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, please." Val said, looking at the Seeker. "I can't do it... Not right now..."

"We understand, Val." Josephine said. "You need time to train and get used to having magik."

"Will you be planning on returning to your duties once your training is complete?" Leliana asked.

"Perhaps, but until then..." Val said, looking up as Cullen entered the war room for the meeting. She immediately avoided his gaze as he tried to meet hers.

"We understand." Camren said, hugging Val. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention. Take all the time you need and we can talk again later when you're ready to return to your duties."

"Thanks, Cam." she said, then left the room without looking at Cullen or saying anything to him

"Is Val going somewhere?" Cullen asked, looking at Camren.

"She needs to train as a mage, learn to use her magik properly. She will be training with Dorian and Solas, but until they have confirmed she is fit to return to her duties, Valmora Kryst has stepped down from her position as second in command of the Inquisition's forces. She will not be working with the men until her training is complete."

Cullen stood there, ashen faced. 'She's stepped down?' He looked down at the war table and gripped the hilt of his sword. "Who will stand in her place until she can return to duty?"

"We have called and asked that Ser Barris stand in for her." Leliana said. "He is more than capable for the position and he was once a Templar, such as yourself."

Cullen sighed and his grip tightened on his sword. "Very well."

"Cullen, we know you are upset that Val has turned out to be a mage, but it is not something any of us can control." Leliana said. "We are all surprised by this developement and it is in the Maker's hands now to guide her as she trains. She will never change who she is just because of her magik. She will always be the same Valmost Kryst that we have all come to love and cherish. She's part of the Inquisition, part of this family. She has no one else and she allowed herself to trust us when she had nowhere else to go. She's done more than most for the Inquisition, not just for our sake or Camren's, but for yours as well."

"Commander, Val loves you, you know that. She would never lie to you, never hurt you, never betray you. She will always remain loyal to you, but all she sees is your anger, your sense of betrayal and your hatred for mages and their magik. She fears you will reject her." Cassandra said. "Just as you have asked me to watch over you as you overcome your lyrium withdrawals, we must watch over Val to ensure that she becomes the best mage she can and learn to use her magik for the good she has always served."

Cullen looked at them. "But what am I to do? I cannot change how I feel about mages, nor can I change the fact that I love her. I cannot hide my anger, hatred, and disappointment. She should have told me when she found out but she didn't."

"Commander, if I may interject?" Dorian said as he came into the war room. "Solas and I told her not to say anything because the siege was the more pressing issue. We had planned on telling you and everyone else that Val was indeed a mage and that we would begin her training immediately."

"Do you think it wise that a Tevinter magister train her?" Cullen retorted, looking back at Camren.

"Cullen, Dorian and Solas are the only ones I trust to train her without trying to further their own personal gain. Vivienne would find it a challenge to raise her reputation and besides, Val doesn't trust her. I have always trusted Val's judgment, as have we all." Camren said, beginning to get irritated as he came around to Cullen's side of the table.

"So a Tevinter magister and an apostate elf training a girl from another world that doesn't even believe in the possibility of magik..." Cullen said, his tone as harsh as his glare. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Cullen, that is enough!"

Everyone in the room looked at the door to find Val standing in the doorway.

"Val, I-" Cullen started, his eyes wide as the floor and walls began to frost over. He could tell that she was pissed, but was trying to supress it.

"Camren, I forgot to leave you my report on the events of Adamant." Val said, ignoring Cullen as she stood next to him and handed the report to Camren. "Everything is there, in detail."

"Thank you, Val."

"Dorian, if you and Solas are ready, I'd like to begin my training right away." Val said, turning to the Tevinter.

"Of course, sweetie. Whenever you are ready we can begin."

Val nodded and turned back to the war table, looking around at everyone. "I will make sure that you all get a report on my progress." She ignored Cullen and turned to leave with Dorian, the ice blue scarf billowing behind her.

Cullen watched as the frost receeded once she left the room, but the icy chill still remained. He knew she needed as much time to adjust as possible, as did he. 'Will this be the end for us?'

 _-O-_

Cullen slammed the door to his office and stood over his desk, his fists clenched.

"Cullen?"

He looked over at one of the chairs by the fireplace and saw Val sitting there with a book in her hand. "What are you doing here?" His question came out harsher than he meant.

"I came to say goodbye." she said, standing as she winced at the harshness of his tone. "Solas suggested going somewhere to train, somewhere outside of Skyhold. We're leaving in the morning."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, looking back down at his desk.

Val set her book- a tome of magik for beginners she received from Dorian- on the desk. "A few weeks. It'll just be some intensive training for me to really get a grasp over my magik and when I come back, I'll begin my studies with Dorian."

Cullen stood straight and went to the window, rubbing his neck.

"Cullen, I don't want to leave things bad between us." Val said, coming up behind him and put her hands on his back.

Cullen sighed and turned to her, looking down into her striking blue eyes. "Val..."

She looked up at him, searching his amber eyes. She smiled a little. "There's the man I fell in love with." she said, her voice hushed.

"I'm sorry..." Cullen started, rubbing her arm with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other. "I should have been more understanding of your position..."

Val leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "Cullen, I'm as freaked out as you are. I don't want this power, but it's a part of who I am now and I need to learn to control. I don't want it come between us, though."

"I won't let it, not again. I promise."

Val smiled. "So we're OK, then?"

Cullen nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. He lingered there for a moment before pressing his forehead to hers. "We're OK. Can you forgive me?"

"Always."

Cullen managed a smile and kissed her again. She returned his kiss and they stood their for a moment, exchanging small kisses. Val pulled away, grabbing his hand and leading him to the ladder. She led him up the ladder and waited for him to reach his room. She started to help him out of his armor and set it on the stand. Cullen came over to her and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more urgent. Val gasped and returned his kiss with the same urgency, pulling at his tunic and trousers as he unlaced the ties of her dress and pulled the scarf free from her neck. Their clothes hit the floor and Val let Cullen lead her to his bed. He lay her gently back onto the bed, his body pressing against hers. She let him position himself between her legs and wrapped her arms around him, her hands firmly gripping his back.

Cullen pressed his lips to her lips, her jaw, licking her ear and moving down to her neck to bite down gently. He smirked as a moan escaped her throat and kissed her collar bone and back up to her lips. He caressed her breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers. Val gasped and felt his cock bulging against her loins as it grew in excitement. She reached down and started to stroke it, encouraging Cullen to slip it inside of her. Cullen pushed himself inside of her and began to rock his hips back and forth, gasping at Val tightening around him. Val moaned with each thrust, feeling him go as deep as possible and hitting all the good spots. Cullen gripped the sheets beneath them as Val wrapped her legs around his waist, her knees hooking around his hips as she pulled him closer. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt herself reaching her climax, and just as she did, Cullen picked up his pace and reached his own climax. They felt the warm rush of Cullen's seed filling her as he came, their muscles aching and Val tensing and relaxing around his cock.

Cullen rested his head against Val's shoulder and she stroked his back. When he caught his breath, Cullen pulled out of Val and lay on his back. Val pulled the blanket from the base of the bed and brought over them both before she settled in and rested her head on his chest. She slowed her breathing and smiled as she looked up at Cullen.  
She smiled and settled in again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, as well." Cullen said, wrapping his arm around her. "You said you leave in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Then let's enjoy what time we have left."

Val smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, Cullen."

"I love you, too, Val."


	9. Chapter 9

The day Val left for her training with Solas had started off as a good one. She had awoken to find herself in the arms of her boyfriend and Commander, Cullen. It was still dark out with the sun just beginning to rise. Cullen was fast asleep, completely relaxed, so it wasn't difficult for Val to slip out of his arms and get dressed. She pulled on her clothes and her boots, wrapped the scarf around her neck, and looked at Cullen. He was so peaceful, no traces of his lyrium withdrawal dreams taking hold. Val couldn't help but smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek before she pulled the covers over him. Turning to leave, Val heard him shift positions and she turned to look at him one last time. He had moved to lay on his back, the toned muscles showing over the top of his covers. Feeling herself blush, Val said a silent goodbye and slipped down the ladder. She went to his desk, wrote his a note, and left his office.

It was still long before the sun rose above the mountains when they had left, turning towards Orlais and traveling to the Emerald Graves. Solas was to teach her about the ancient elven magiks that would make her an arcane warrior and a battlemage.

When Cullen woke from his slumber, then sun had barely risen over the mountains. He sat up and looked around, not seeing Val anywhere. 'She must have left already.' he thought, disappointed that he didn't get to say goodbye. He slid out of bed and got dressed before heading down the ladder to his office. He saw Val's note on the desk and smiled as he read it.

' _My dearest Cullen:_

 _Last night was wonderful and I am so happy we were able to make things right between._

 _I am leaving before first light, so when you get this I'll already be gone. I brought a raven_

 _with me so I can send you guys reports and let you know that I'm doing OK. Solas is taking_

 _me to train in arcane and battle magik. We're traveling to the Emerald Graves in Orlais. I'll_

 _be fine, Cullen, I promise- Maker as my witness- so don't worry about me, alright? I love you_

 _Cullen, with all my heart. I'll be back in a few weeks. Take care of yourself 'til then._

 _Forever yours, Val"_

Cullen smiled and looked towards the tome Val had been reading the night before. She must have forgotten to grab it before she left. He picked it up and looked through its pages, seeing the different elemental and healing spells within it. It was a tome he didn't recognize, but since Val had learned to read and write in their languages, he wasn't surprised that Solas and Dorian had given her such an ancient looking tome to study from. Though he didn't entirely trust the elf, mostly from his Templar training and the fact that he always kept secrets from everyone, Cullen knew that Val would be safe with him.

 _-O-_

Three and a half weeks had passed since Val began her training. She and Solas had received a raven informing them of the trip to Halamshiral, asking that they joined them. They left Dinan' Hanin, where they had been making their camp, and headed straight for Halamshiral. Solas parted ways with her once they reached the city, telling her exactly where to find Camren and the others, then left her with his coin purse. He never needed money, but Val did as she continued to adjust to the world she now called home.

Once Solas had left, Val wandered through the streets of Halamshiral with Revas by her side. Revas was a white wolf she had encountered in the Emerald Graves, trying to defend against a dragonling. Revas held her own, killing the dragonling but getting severely injured in the process. Val had used the healing magik Solas had taught her to heal Revas' wounds, bringing the wolf back to full health. Certain that she'd be safe alone again, Val left Revas and started on her way back to Dinan'Hanin. Revas, however, followed after her and stayed by her side. Solas found something special about her and approved of her company. He felt that there was a special bond that had formed when Val healed Revas between the Renton girl and the wolf. He spoke with the wolf, finding out that her name was Revas- the elvish word for "freedom"- and thought it was fitting. Ever since then, Revas and Val had become inseparable.

Seeing a large white wolf walking beside a young woman as beautiful as Val, several people stared at her in awe and started to whisper. Val smiled and went to a dress shop, looking to buy something for the Empress' ball. She looked around the shop and spotted a simple but elegant blue gown. She asked the shop owner if she could try it on and stepped into a stall. Slipping out of her clothes, she pulled on the dress and the elbow length gloves and looked in the mirror. She smiled and stepped out of the stall.

"I'll take it." she said.

"Well, now, I haven't seen that dress suit anyone as well as it does you, my dear girl." the shop owner said. Her Orlesian accent reminded her of France, country back in her world. "Here, this necklace goes with it."

"Thank you." Val said, pulling out the coin purse Solas gave her.

"No, no, my dear. Take this dress for me." the shop owner said.

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" Val said, looking at the old woman confused. "It's much too beautiful for me not to pay for it."

"Let me tell you a little story." the old woman said, taking Val's hands in her withered ones. "There was once a great beauty like yourself, my daughter Deriana. She was well loved around Val Royeaux when she became a scholar there. When she met the man of her dreams, falling head over heels in love with him, they began to court each other. Eventually they were to marry and she was to wear this dress at her wedding reception. However, the day of the wedding ceremony, she was killed in a tragic accident. It was a shame that my daughter was taken from me, but I have kept this dress safe in hopes that another of her beauty and grace would come into my shop and love it as much as she did. You are more beautiful than my daughter, dear girl, and I have never seen this dress suit anyone better. I want you to keep it, so that I may rest easy knowing that it's in good hands."

Val smiled and hugged the woman. "Then I will gladly take it for safe keeping. Thank you, madame."

The old woman smiled and hugged her back. "Now go. I assume you are attending the ball at the Winter Palace?"

Val nodded. "I'm meeting with the Inquisitor."

"Ah, so you are with the Inquisition?" the old woman said, smiling when Val nodded. "Good. Someone needs to put the sky back together and there seems to be no one more capable of doing so than the Inquisitor. Wish him luck from an old woman."

Val smiled. "I will. Thank you again, madame."

"Please, you can call me Helena. I do hope I shall see you again, dear girl."

"As do I, Helena." Val replied with a smile. She gathered her things and waved as she walked to the door, Revas right beside her. "Until next time, may Andraste guide you, Helena."

Helena waved back and smiled, her hand resting over her chest. "May the Maker keep you safe, child."

-O-

Val had found her way to the room Leliana and Josephine had shared as they readied themselves for the ball. They had uniforms, same as the others that had come with Camren to the Winter Palace. When they opened the door to find Val standing there in her gown, they squealed with joy and pulled her into the room.

"Maker, Val, you're gorgeous!" Leliana said, twirling the Renton girl in a circle.

"Leliana, please!" Val said, giggling. "I haven't worn heels in a long time, it'll take some getting used to!"

Leliana caught her as she lost her footing and smiled. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Madame Helena of Vuillemin Attire."

"Oh my, Madame Helena is still in business?" Josephine asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it looks marvelous on you!" Leliana added. "Cullen will love to see you for sure."

"Ah!" Josephine squealed as she pointed. "Why is there a wolf in here?!"

Val smiled and laughed. "Josie, Leliana, meet Revas. I saved her while I was training in the Emerald Graves. She's been with me ever since."

"She's a beautiful wolf." Leliana said.

"Solas he found something special about her and approved of her company. He felt that there was a special bond that had formed us when I healed her wounds. She had been defending against a dragonling, but was hurt pretty bad when she finally managed to kill it. Solas spoke with her and found out that her name was Revas- the elvish word for 'freedom'- and thought it was fitting. Ever since then, Revas and I have been inseparable."

"Well, if that is the case, then I hope she finds a welcome home at Skyhold." Leliana said. "She actually reminds me of the mabari hound the Hero of Ferelden had. She was a loyal hound, stuck through everything with Ana."

Revas huffed her approval and caused the women to smile.

"That's my girl!" Val said, rubbing the wolf's ears.

"Well, now then let's finish getting you ready." Josephine said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not ready yet! We need to do your hair!"

-O-

"Announcing the Inquisitor, Ser Camren of House Trevelyan." the servant said, announcing Camren's arrival.

Camren walked down the stairs, soon followed by Cullen, then Leliana. Josephine was to be announced next as part of Camren's party.

"Josie, I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Val said, wringing her hands.

"Val, sweetie, it'll be fine." Dorian said, coming up to them. "It is good to see you, my dear. You look ravishing!"

Val blushed. "Thanks, Dorian."

"Val, it'll be fine. I will go ahead of you, then you will be announced next." Josephine said. "Cullen doesn't know that you're joining us here, so it'll be a nice surprise."

The servant came over to them. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Is this wolf going to be accompanying you?" the servant asked, looking at Val.

Ignoring his disdain, Val nodded. "Her name is Revas. Could you announce her as well? She's a bit proud."

The servant sighed and nodded, returning to his place at the top of the stairs.

Josephine looked at Val. "It'll be fine, trust me."

Val watched as Josephine went to the top of the stairs.

"Announcing Lady Josephine, of House Montilyet and ambassador of the Inquisition."

Val looked at Dorian. "Will you go down with me?"

Dorian smiled and offered her his arm. "Of course. Are you ready?"

Val took a deep breath and nodded.

Dorian led her to the top of the stairs and nodded to the servant.

"Annoucing Lord Dorin of House Pavus, companion of the Inquisitor." the servant said. "Also announcing Lady Valmora Kryst of Renton and her canine companion, Revas."

Everyone turned to look at them as they started to descend the stairs.

"Dorian, why is everyone staring at us?" Val asked, feeling herself blushing.

"Well, for one thing, you have a large wolf at your side, and for another, do you realize how truly stunning you look?" Dorian replied, smiling.

Val smiled and took her hand up to lift the hem of her gown up a little higher. When they reached the base of the stairs, she looked down at Revas and pet her. "You best behave, OK?"

The wolf huffed and seemed to nod, nuzzling her nose into Val's palm.

Val smiled and looked up, seeing everyone's eyes still on her.

"Val, it's good to have you back!" Camren said, coming to greet her. "It's been awhile, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Cam, thank you." Val said, smiling. "How's the Inquisitor fairing this evening? Ready for peace talks and dancing?"

Camren chuckled. "As prepared as one can be. Solas isn't with you?"

"He went back to Skyhold. He said he needed to see to a few things before you returned."

"Well, at any rate, it is good to see you." Camren said. "You look lovely, by the way."

Revas huffed.

"Is this Revas? I recall the letter you sent me awhile back." Camren said. He put his hand forward gingerly. "Hello, Revas. Welcome to the Inquisition, I'm Camren."

Revas sniffed his hand and licked it, approving of the man.

"She likes you." Val said, smiling.

"Good, I was worried for a moment. When Solas told me about the bond you had formed, it reminded me of when a mabari imprints on someone. She's a beautiful creature, that much is certain." Camren said, chuckling. "I must attend to other business while I'm here, but I'd you to have a dance with you, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, not, Cam." Val said, smiling. "I'd love to dance with you, though I must warn you, I've never danced anything like what you have here in Thedas."

Camren smiled. "I'm not the greatest dancer either, but I think we can manage. Try to have a good evening until later, alright?"

Val nodded. "Of course." she replied, giving him a curtsey. She watched as he left with Josephine to meet some of the nobles and she sighed. These types of parties, any party for that matter, were not her forte. She felt so out of her element, especially since the last few weeks she had been wholed up in an ancient elven ruin studying magik.

"Val, sweetie, could I have this first dance? I am dying to know what the elf has taught you." Dorian asked.

Val smiled, accepting the hand that he offered her. "Of course, Dorian, it'd be my pleasure." She looked down at Revas. "Find a spot nearby out of the way, alright girl? I'll whistle if I need you."

Revas huffed and trotted off to a spot up on the next floor where she could lay down and watch over the dance floor, keeping an eye on her mistress.

Dorian started to pull her towards the dance floor and Val looked behind her, hoping to see Cullen somewhere. She thought she caught a glimpse of him, but she lost sight of him when hundreds of people started to pair up for the dance.

'I hope I do see him tonight...' she thought, then turned her attention back to Dorian.


	10. Chapter 10

"Annoucing Lord Dorin of House Pavus, companion of the Inquisitor." the servant said. "Also announcing Lady Valmora Kryst of Renton and her canine companion, Revas."

Cullen turned when he heard her name called, his eyes widening when he saw her walking down the stares with Dorian at her arm and a large white wolf at her side. She looked stunning in the blue gown she wore and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the scarf he had given her draped over her neck. As she descended the stairs towards them, Leliana pulled him aside for a moment to share something one of her scouts had found. By the time they had finished and Cullen turned back to look for Val, she had already spoken with the Inquisitor and was whisked away for a dance by the Tevinter. Hoping he could catch her later, he went about his duties and kept an eye on things- taking a few precious moments to look at the Renton girl he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Val was able to take a moment aside, and walked around the grand hall, Revas at her side. She kept searching and searching until finally she found who she was looking for.

"Oh, come now, Commander must you be so shy?"

Val looked at the scene before her, curious and slightly amused by the sight of Cullen surrounded by women clearly interested in him. She waited a moment longer before jumping in to his rescue. "There you are, Commander! I've been looking all over for you!"

Cullen looked up and smiled with relief. "Val! I see you are well." He watched as the Orlesian ladies took a step back. "How has your training been going?"

Val smiled and stood in front of him. "It's been going rather well. Haven't you read my letters?"

Cullen smiled. "All of them."

"Good." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, partially to put on a show that he was taken and because she really missed him. Lingering a bit longer than she would around the others, she pulled back and smiled. "I've missed you my dear Commander." She looked at the ladies and feigned embarrassment. "Oh dear, where are my manners? Please forgive me, ladies, but I haven't seen my fiance in quite some time. I do hope that you understand?"

The ladies were besides themselves. "Oh, but of course! Please forgive us for intruding." one said.

Revas pushed her way forward and spooked the ladies, each of them squealing and hurrying away. Val chuckled. "That's a good girl, Revas." Revas huffed and nudged Cullen's hand.

"This is Revas?" Cullen asked, kneeling in front of the wolf.

"Yes. She's quite something isn't she?"

Cullen chuckled and nodded. "She is a rather beautiful creature."

Revas sniffed at him, then huffed her approval and sat next to Val.

Val giggled. "She likes you."

Cullen smiled and stood, looking at her. "Good. She'll be an excellent addition to the Inquisition."

Val smiled and rubbed Revas' ears. "I knew you'd like each other." She looked back up at him, seeing him staring at her. "What?"

Cullen blushed. "N-Nothing, it's just been a while since we last saw each other and well, you're more radiant than ever."

Val blushed and smiled. "Well you're quite the dashingly handsome Commander you've always been." She hugged him, her head resting just under his chin. "I've missed you, Cullen. So much."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I've missed you too, Val." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Would you care to share a dance with me?"

Val smiled, but it quickly faded when Cameron and the others joined them.

"Cullen, the Grand Duchess is the assassin." He said, his breathing heavy. "She plans on slaying the Empress."

"Then we need to stop her." Val said.

Cullen nodded. "Agreed. What is the plan, Inquisitor?"

"We need to stop her before she can get to Celene. We cannot allow Orlais to fall with a demon army ready to take control." Cameron said. "Cullen, Leliana, gather your men and have them ready to fight." He looked at Val. "Are you comfortable enough in your magik?"

She nodded. "I do not have complete mastery of it, but then again when does any have complete mastery of their craft? There is always room for improvement." She offered a reassuring smile and hugged him. "I can still fight, Cam, don't worry. Plus I have Revas with me now, too." She stepped back. "Go with the others, stop the Grand Duchess. Leliana, Cullen and I can handle things here."

Cameron nodded and took Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra with him. Val looked up at Cullen as Leliana and Josephine hurried off as well, getting things on their end ready.

"I can still fight, Cullen. Just add a bit of magik to it like back at Adamant and we're good." She offered him a smile, but it faded for a moment. Reaching up to touch his cheek, seeing the worry in his eyes, she smiled. "Cullen, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She kissed him, lingering for a moment before stepping back. "Now, shall we?"

Cullen nodded, but he stopped her for a moment and pulled her back, embracing her and giving her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Be careful and no matter what, stay by my side." He searched her eyes. "Please, Val, I mean it. I don't know how this will turn out but I need to know that you're safe." He kissed her again. "I love you."

Val smiled. "And I love you, Cullen. I promise I won't leave your side. Besides, somebody needs to protect you and watch your back."

"It's good to have you back, Val." Cullen replied, smiling. Then one of his assistants came up with two swords and handed them to him. "Here. I know you can use your magik, but it would help if you still had a sword that you could fall back on."

Val took the sword and nodded. "Of course. Just so you know, Cullen, part of my studies included arcane and battle magik. I've been able to make magik work with my blade. I'll be fine and so will you."

Cullen nodded and they hurried to take up their positions, just in the knick of time too. Harlequins came charging into the room, slitting guests' throats or stabbing them in the back, while the Grand Duchess made to attack Empress Celene. Val threw a frost bolt at an enemy and looked up to see Cameron stopping the Grand Duchess from killing Celene and take off after her when she fled.

"Maker watch over you, Cameron." She said, then raised her sword to parry one of the attacks thrown at her, catching the daggers' blades along her sword's hilt. She threw back the Harlequin and activated her Hand of Winter spell, freezing all enemies in front of her. She turned and parried another attack from behind her and as she cut down the Harlequin, she saw Venatori mages sneaking in on the balconies surrounding the dance floor. "Leliana! Archers at the ready!" She yelled, then activated her Shimmering Shield spell, watching as the shield of energy surrounded her and Cullen and Revas and every one she wanted to protect. All those she saw as enemies were propelled into a wall as the shield touched them, knocking them out or killing them upon impact with the walls.

She cast spell after spell, throwing frost bolts and ice shards at her enemies, even threw up a wall of ice when more Venatori came. When she saw they were starting to lose men and many of them were injured, she strengthened the Shimmering Shield and activated her Cleansing Aura spell- focusing on all of their allies, their men, and pushing healing energy into each one of them. Many began to rise to their feet, others were too far gone to be saved, but Cullen had turned and watched her as she pushed her limits and sensed her mana was draining quickly. The Shimmering Shield failed, with not enough mana to preserve it, and Val dropped to one knee, panting.

"Val!"

"I'm alright, Cullen." She said, her brow soaked with sweat and her breathing heavy. "We're not finished yet, though."

Cullen turned and blocked an arrow that had been shot at Val and Val threw her Winter's Grasp spell at the archer, freezing him solid.

Val forced herself to stand and drew on whatever mana she had left, manifesting enough Storm energy to set off her Chain of Lightning spell, shocking and killing the remaining enemies surrounding them with bolts of lightning. Feeling nearly completely drained, Val collapsed onto her hands and knees.

Cullen dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside her. "Val, are you alright?"

She nodded, offering him a weary smile. "I may have exhausted my mana stores."

"That's an understatement, love. You need to rest and make sure you restore your mana. Let's find you a healer, maybe see about getting you a lyrium potion."

Val chuckled. "You always worry too much, love." She let him help her up and lead her to a bench, Revas close behind.

Leliana brought over a healer and informed Cullen that her men were searching the palace for any other enemies lurking about, glancing over as Val took the lyrium potion and drank it. "Are you alright, Val?"

Val nodded. "Yes." She bowed her head and put her hands together, closing her eyes.

Cullen and Leliana watched in awe as Val began to emanate a soft blue glow. "What is that? What spell is she using?" Leliana asked.

"That, my dear, is called 'Winter Stillness'." Dorian said, joining them with Cameron and the others behind him. "It's a winter class spell that restores mana at an accelerated rate once the caster is in a meditative state. It's quite remarkable, actually. Not many mages know this spell. Her training has far exceeded my expectations."

They stood and waited for a moment or two while Val finished restoring her mana and when she was finished, she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, Val, we're just surprised that your training has progressed so much already." Cameron said, smiling.

Val smiled and stood. "Well, Solas is a good teacher."

"It's also natural talent, it would seem." Dorian added. "I can't wait until I get the chance to pick your brain, so to speak."

"What happened with the Grand Duchess?" Val asked, coming to stand next to Cullen.

Cameron sighed. "She's dead, but she put up on hell of a fight."

"Good, then the Empress is safe." Leliana said, then turned to address one of her spies as they made their report. "It would seem the palace is free of enemies as well. We earned quite a victory today."

Val nodded and smiled, weaving her finger in between Cullen's and leaned in to him. "We did indeed."


End file.
